L'amour entre deux mondes
by misslys94
Summary: pudding, lettuce et ichigo sont envoyées par erreur sur la planète cyniclon. kish, Pai et Taruto leur promettent de les ramener chez eux, mais leurs sentiment sont contre eux et les mew sentent que revenir sur terre n'est pas si important au fil du temps qui passe.Vont-elles revenir sur terre ou rester avec les cyniclons ? NEW CHAP13 ! PT, KI et PL
1. Intro sur cynaqua

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai remarqué que le départ des cyniclons ( c'est bien comme ça qu'ils s'appellent ? ) s'est fait un peu précipitamment. Que sont-ils devenus ? Comment va leur planète ? De plus, les liens tissés entre eux et les mew sont très confus.**

**C'est pourquoi, j'ai decidé de publier cette histoire.**

**Genre: de la romance, de l'humour, de l'action, que des bonnes choses.**

**origine: anime ( mais aussi quelque part du manga )**

**Couples: pudding/taruto ( ils sont trop mignon )**

**letttuce/pai ( faut bien les caser )**

** ichigo/kish ( classique )**

**Bon autant vous avertir qu'un des chapitres sera plutôt chaud mais je ne vais pas partir dans la **** totale (quand même restons sérieux ). J'essaierai de créer le moins de perso possibles pour que vous vous y perdiez pas trop.**

**Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Pour nos lecteurs anglais, je verrais plus tard si je peux pas essayer de traduire cette histoire. N'hesitez a me donner vos avis par review.**

**Et bonne lecture !**

« parler »

**crier/hurler**

_penser_

**I don't own tokyo mew mew**

**L'amour entre deux mondes**

_**Chapitre 1...introduction**_

_Sur la planete des cyniclons, Cynaqua, 5 ans apres la chute du seigneur bleu_

Lumineux. Voilà comment on pouvait decrire le grand palais qui surplombait la grande ville de cynaqua. Taruto regarda autour de lui et sourit. La mew aqua avait marché a merveille et leur planète pouvait rivaliser avec la terre pour sa beauté. Cependant une pointe de tristesse se glissa dans ce paysage.

_Dire qu'on a meme pas pu les remercier. Elles ont fait tant pour nous et on s'est enfuis comme des voleurs._

Il pensait au mew mew évidemment.

« - Ah, tu es là Taruto . »

« -on t'a cherche partout »

Taruto se retourna pour trouver ses deux 'frères' de combat , Kish et Pai.

« La nouvelle reine va bientôt être courronée. En tant que sauveurs de notre peuple, nous devons y assister. »dit Pai

« vraiment, dit Taruto . »

silence

« Et …. qui est-ce ? »

WACK

« TARUTO j'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus attentif aux réunions! » gronda Pai

« ok ok ... »

« tu avais sans doute la tête ailleurs... voir même sur une autre planète. » dit Kish un sourire narquois au lèvre. Taruto le fusilla du regard, le defiant de dire un mot de plus.

« Allons-y ! » soupira Pai avant que d'autres paroles pleine de sous entendus ne se fassse entendre.

« Kish, Pai, Taruto... avancez-vous. »

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au trône et mirent un genou a terre devant leur nouvelle reine, Elia. Elle etait a peine plus âgé qu'eux, avec ses cheveux blanc tressées et des mèches passant devant ses longues oreilles. Son regard était doux et bienveillant. Si différente de son parent qui fut connu sous le nom de seigneur bleu.

« pour votre courage et votre vaillance, je fais de vous trois mes premiers conseillers. Personne sur cette planète autre que vous pourrait remplir ce rôle. Veuillez, je vous prie accepter ce rôle. »

« C'est un grand honneur pour peu de choses que vous nous faîtes là, ma reine » repondit Pai

« nous n'avons pas toujours fait les bon choix durant notre quête ... » continua Taruto

« ...mais nous acceptons votre offre avec joie. » finit Kish, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elia lui sourit en retour et les trois guerriers cyniclons prirent leur place a ses côtés. A ce moment, tout semblait parfait. Enfin presque...

_Si seulement tu etais là... _songea Taruto


	2. Sur terre

**Salut** **le monde !**

**j'ai oublié de vous laisser laisser l'age qu'auront les personnages de cette histoire**

**Voici:**

**Pudding:16**

**Taruto:16**

**Lettuce:19**

**Pai: 21**

**Ichigo:19**

**Kish: 20**

**Mint: 18**

**Zakuro: 21**

**Keichiro: 24**

**Ryou: 23**

**Aoyama: 19**

**Heicha: 10**

**hanacha, chincha, lucha, honcha: 13**

**et voilà !**

**en fait, j'ai pensé à une femme pour la royauté cyniclon car j'ai pensé que les hommes faisaient pas mal de dégâts dans Tokyo mew mew ( lol ).Elia sera importante dans le tournant de l'histoire.**

**A la demande de mon premier review, je pense que je vais remettre le couple kish/ichigo ( c'etait mon intention au depart … désolé pour tout les fans du couple.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 … Sur terre( 1 an après le couronnement d'elia )**_

« Un QUOI ? »

Les mew mew, pétrifiées après ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre, se tenait devant leur boss,Ryou. Ce dernier vient de leur annoncer sa toute nouvelle découverte au sujet de la mew aqua.

« -un nouveau fragment vient d'être découvert » répéta tout simplement Ryou « et je veux que vous alliez immédiatement le chercher. »

« -mais-mais ce n-n'est pas possible. » balbutia lettuce. En 6 ans, elle avait bien changer. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et arrivaient au niveau de ses deux nattes. Elle faisait des etudes scientifiques et s'était spécialisée dans l'environnement marin.

« -je croyais que les cyniclons avait tout pris ! » intervint Ichigo. Elle aussi avait changé. Elle avait laissée tomber les couettes et laissait ces long cheveux flottés au vent. Elle et aoyama sortait toujours ensemble même s'il ne se voyait presque plus.

« -pourquoi apparaît-il maintenant ? » commenta Pudding « C'est vrai quoi, ça fait 6 ans qu'on a battu le grand mechant seigneur bleu. »

De toutes les mew mew, c'est elle qui avait le plus changé. Elle avait grandis et son corps mais aussi son visage s'était feminisée. Elle faisait jeune femme. Mais en dépit des apparences, elle gardait son attitude joyeuse et son sourire...

et ses acrobaties.

« -C'est vrai mais celui là emet une signature énergétique différentes. Jusqu'à présent il semblait être en etat de sommeil. Nous ne l'avons remarqué que depuis quelques heures car il semble s'être reveillé car il déploit une formidable quantité d 'énergie. » souligna keichiro.

« -Zakuro est à son défilé et Mint fait une représentation donc vous irez toutes les trois à sa recherche. » déclara Ryou

« -Ben voyons, grogna Ichigo, c'est toujours les même qui font le sale boulot. Moi aussi j'ai une vie. Je dois rendre mon exposée après-demain sinon... »

Ichigo faisait aussi des études environnementale. Sa spécialité était la sauvegarde des animaux en voie de disparition.

« -Voyons Ichigo, ne commence pas râler, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser. » se réjouit pudding

« -Et puis tu aurais t'y mettre à l'avance. »lui rappela lettuce

« -Je sais mais j'ai eu Aoyama au telephone et puis ... »

« BIEN , coupa Ryou, puisqu'on est tous d'accord, Allez-y mesdemoiselle ! »

« -Mais y'a rien ici !? »

Les trois mew, partis un peu en catastrophe, arrivèrent sur le lieu indiqué. Celui-ci se trouvait en fait dans les profondeurs de la terre, sous la ville de Tokyo.

« -Ryou s'est peut-être trompé ? » suggera lettuce

« -Et c'est pas la première fois! »indiqua Ichigo

« -Continuons à chercher. Je voudrais rentrer tôt ce soir! »dit Pudding qui continuait à inspecter les alentours.

« ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que Yuebin s'occupait de tout maintenant ? » dit Ichigo surprise.

Pudding grimaça. Cela faisait 2 ans maintenant que son 'fiancé' était revenu de Chine.2 ans qu'il continuait à la harceler concernant cette histoire de mariage. Et elle était en bien mauvaise posture car il y a un mois, une lettre lui fut parvenu. Elle venait de son père.

Et elle déclarait que son mariage aura lieu bientôt.

« -Je dois preparer mes valises car mon mariage arrangé aura lieu en chine. »

Ichigo et Lettuce lui jettèrent un regard désolé. Elles avaient été convié elles aussi mais elle savait que cet union ne se ferait pas dans l'amour. Cependant, elles resteraient à ses côtés comme elles l'ont toujours fait pour la soutenir. Mais l'avenir de Pudding semblait sombre. Certes Yuebin n'etait pas un monstre et il faisait son maximum pour que Pudding ne manque de rien mais ils n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux.

_C'est étrange, _pensa pudding, _c'est comme si mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus. Cette sensation que je ressens au creux du ventre, comme un vide dans le cœur qui veut être comblé._

_« -_Ne t'inquiète pas Pudding, dit Lettuce, je suis sure que tout finira par s'arranger. »

« -Oui, elle a raison, s'exclama Ichigo, l'amour finira par triompher. »

Pudding soupira et sourit « merci les filles. »

Tout d'un coup, une lumière les illuminèrent, comme lorsqu'elles ressentaient, i ans, une mew aqua.

« - Il doit être pas loin ! » se dit Ichigo

« -Mewtamorphosons-nous ! »

« -Mew mew Lettuce... »

« -Mew mew Pudding... »

« -Mew mew Strawberry... »

« METARMORPHO-SIS »

Et elles se précipitèrent dans un des nombreux tunnel. Soudain …

« -Mais … mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »s'étonna Ichigo

Une énorme tablette leur faisait face. Et au centre se tenait un énorme cristal qui brillait de mille feux. Sur les côtés de la tablette, il y avait d'étranges symboles. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était les dessins du bas. Cela ressemblait...

« -...des cyniclons » souffla Lettuce

Comme si elle venait de prononcer une formule magique. La tablette s'illumina toute entière.

« whooaaa qu'est-ce qui se passe... » s'écria Lettuce

La lumière se mit à pulser. Et les trois mew mew ont l'etrange impression que la tablette les appelait, que ces symboles leur semblait vaguement familier. Doucement elle s'avancèrent vers elle.

« J'arrive... » murmura Pudding hypnotisée alors que ses doigt frolèrent la tablette.

Tout d'un coup, une force invisible les aspira. Toutefois au lieu de s'ecraser contre la tablette, elles passèrent au travers comme des fantômes. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Ichigo cria:

**AU SECOURS !**

Et elles disparurent.

Cependant, la force de cette magie n'était pas équilibré avec le poids de la tablette. Celle-ci tituba un instant, avant de basculer et de se briser sur le sol. Seul de minuscule morceau de mew aqua qui scintillait doucement subsistait encore pour s'éteindre quelques instants plus tard et plongea le tunnel dans l'obscurité.

**N/B:**** bon j'ai a peu près posé le décor et l'intrigue. Surtout n'hesitez pas et lacher vos review OK. Dans le chapitre suivant, ce sera les retrouvailles mew mew/cyniclons.**


	3. Retrouvaille

**Salut tout le monde!**

**voici maintenant mon troisième chapitre !**

**J'essaierai de mettre au moins 1 chapitre toute les semaine.**

**Cette partie de l'histoire est pour tous les fans des couples P/T, L/T, K/I ;**

**Bonne lecture, **

**888888888888888888888**

**Chapitre 3:****_Perdue dans un autre monde_**

Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding étaient en train de tomber à travers lumière et ténèbres. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui allaient leur arriver. Elle n'étaient pas complètement abasourdie car elles avaient la sensation que ce qui était en train de leur arriver devait avoir un rapport avec l'immense science des cyniclons, et ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'elles faisaient face à d'étrange évènements mais à ce moment précis, ce qui etait en train de leur arriver, elles n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

_Allons-nous mourir ?_ Se demanda Pudding, inquiète.

Peu à peu, les ténèbres se retirèrent et il semblait qu'elles tombaient dans un tunnel de lumière. Puis elles sentirent un sol sous leur pieds et tout d'un coup, comme si la pesanteur ré-affirmait ses lois, elles tombèrent lourdement sur le même sol.

« Ouch dit Ichigo, mon nez. »

Elles se relevèrent péniblement et observèrent les alentours. Elles se tenaient devant une Tablette similaire à celle qu'elles avaient trouvé sur terre. Autour se trouvaient divers objet d'allure très technologique.

« Où sommes-nous …? »

« j'en sais riAAAAAAH »

Ichigo venait de hurler de terreur. Devant elle se tenait une cyniclon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. À ses cotés, il y avait aussi des clones cyniclons de Bridget et Pudding.

« Euh... bonjour » dit Pudding

La cyniclon sembla effectuée exactement les mêmes gestes que Pudding. Et c'est là, qu'elle comprit. Elle n'avait remarqué tout de suite car ce genre de miroir n'existe pas sur terre.

Et oui... Ces cyniclons étaient en fait leur propre reflet.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes, le temps que l'information soit complètement digérer et …

« **C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »**

**« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NOUS EST ARRIVEE ! »**

**« MAIS COMMENT... »**

Un bruit fracassant les coupèrent net. La Tablette qui les avait envoyé ici venait d'exploser et disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Abasourdie, les mew 'cyniclonisé' restèrent bouche bée devant ce qui restait de la Tablette.

« ça, c'est pas bon... » commenta Pudding

« **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE VACARNE ?! »**

Des voix se firent entendre derrière elles. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et se dirigeaient vers la salle. _Mince, l'explosion a du les attirer par ici _pensa Pudding

« Je pense que ça venait de là. » dit une des voix

Cinq gardes cyniclons apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Regarde, dit l'un d'eux, la tablette a été brisé. »Son regard tomba sur les 3 filles. « Mesdemoiselles, dit-il froidement, pouvez vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi...? » demanda Ichigo.

« Vous avez oser briser une Tablette vieille de plus d'un millénaire! »

« Quoi ? Qui ? Nous ? Mais on n'a rien fait ! » se défendit Pudding.

« Ce truc pesait au moins une tonne. »argumenta Lettuce. « comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu le détruire ? »

Les gardes se mirent à chuchoter entre eux « Qui sont ces filles ? » « Jamais vu auparavant » « Vous avez vu leur vêtements ? » « Ce sont peut-être des espionnes ? »

Pudding entendit la dernière partie. « Hé, on n'est pas des espionnes, nous sommes ... »_Qu'est ce que je pourrais leur dire ? Des humaines, des mew mew, de simples voyageuses ….?_

« Amenez-les devant la reine de cynaqua ! Elle decidera de leur punition... »

_La reine …_

_Cynaqua..._

Maintenant elles avaient trois chose dont elles étaient sure:

-Elles étaient devenues physiquement des cyniclons.

-Elles étaient dans le pétrin.

-Elles avaient atterris sur la planète de leurs anciens ennemis... Kisshu, Pai et Taruto.

888888888888888888888

Ces derniers se trouvaient au palais, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'arrivée des mew mew.

Laissant ces yeux vagabonder dans l'assistance, Taruto se trouvait au côté de leur reine avec Kisshu et Pai. Les Grands du royaume défilaient devant eux, et venaient déposer des présents aux pieds de la reine. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour très spéciale.

Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que la reine était sur le trône.

Cela faisait aussi 6 ans, que les trois sauveurs avaient ramené le mew aqua.

Pour Taruto, ce jour était assez pénible. Ça lui rappelait que c'était aussi le jour où il avait aperçu Pudding pour la dernière fois. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal au cœur.

Kisshu ne fut pas dupe à son masque impassible. Il savait que plus les jours passait et plus il était difficile pour Taruto de cacher ces sentiments; de cacher qu'il était tombé désespérément amoureux. Il connaissait que trop bien ces émotions. Après tout, son amour pour Ichigo ne s'était pas éteint lui non plus. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Pai avec Lettuce. Mais leur peuple est et restera toujours leur priorité.

« -Ma reine, nous avons repéré des intrus. »

Kisshu releva la tête. Six gardes entrèrent, interrompant les festivités. Et il semblait qu'ils transportaient avec eux, trois personnes qui ne tenaientt pas à être ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la reine élia.

« Votre majesté, nous avons capturé ces espionnes. Elles venaient de détruire la tablette des dimensions infinis. »

« Elles ont QUOI ? Cette tablette était le dernier souvenir de notre ancienne planète ! » s'exclama Kisshu

« C'est une insulte à Cynaqua. Ce sont surement un de nos ennemis qui les envoie. » rugit Pai.

« Mais laissez-nous partir ! On n'a pas touché à cette fichu tablette! » se défendit Ichigo.

Ignorant leurs protestations, les gardes les jetèrent devant la Reine.

Taruto fronça les sourcils. C'est étrange mais leur vêtements étaient différent et familier. On aurait dit des vêtements d'humain.

Puis à ce même moment, il croisa son regard avec la plus jeune des trois. Ces yeux...où les avaient-ils déjà vu ? _Elle me rappelle..._

De son côté, Pudding n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le trio au côté de la reine. Ne serait-ce pas …

Le cyniclon brun surtout. _Il me rappelle tellement..._

« ...Tar-tar ? »

Ce dernier se raidit n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ce nom …Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

« ...Pudding » chuchota-t-il

**« TAR-TAR »**

Pudding avait soudainement oublié où elle se trouvait. Son corps bougea d'instinct et vive comme l'éclair, elle se jeta sur Taruto.

Ce dernier avait un peu de mal. Un moment il était debout face à la jeune 'espionne' et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait à terre avec ce qu'il semblait être son amie mew mew.

Des voix se firent entendre autour d'eux.

« **AAH ! Comment osez-vous vous en prendre aux plus proches des conseillers de la reine ! » **

**« Pudding ! t'es tombée sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »**

« **Taruto tout va bien ? »**

**« Quel veinard ! Moi aussi j'aimerai que les filles se jettent a mon cou. »**

**« Kisshu ! C'est pas le moment. »**

**« Kisshu ? Pai ? »**

Les deux autres mew mew réalisèrent qui se tenait devant falllait dire que cela faisait maintenant 6 ans. Kisshu maintenant avait gagné (un peu) de maturité. Il gardait la même coupe mais il semblait avoir plus de... comment dire..., sagesse . Pai n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais son regard avait gagné en bonté et il ne semblait plus être aussi strict qu'avant.

« Argh, Tu m'étrangles. S'il te plait relève toi. » gémit Taruto.

Pudding obéit et commença à l'observer pendant qu'il se relevait. Taruto lui avait changé. Il etait maintenant plus grand qu'elle, son visage s'était transformé, il faisait plus...homme et non petit garçon. Sa coupe en couette avait changé. Il portait désormais une queue basse sur le côté a la manière de Pai, mais Pudding pensa qu'il avait l'air mignon avec.

Si les mew mew les avaient reconnus, l'inverse ne fut pas réciproque. Il faut dire qu'avec leur corps 'cyniclonisé', on n'avait un peu de mal à faire le rapprochement.

….

….

( moment de silence, puis...)

**« Koneko-chan ! »**

Bingo ! Kisshu avait reconnu Ichigo et s'etait lui aussi jeté sur elle. Mais il n'eut pas la même chance que Puddding...

« Bas les pattes, Kisshu ! » dit Ichigo, en lui lançant un formidable coup de poing au visage. Kisshu vola puis s'écrasa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Une autre vient d'agresser le conseiller en chef de la reine. »

« halte espionne ! eloignez-vous de la reine immediatement ! »

Cette dernière nageait en pleine confusion et décida qu'il etait en temps d'intervenir.

« Stop ! » ordonna-t-elle. « quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici !? »

« Ma reine, repondit Pai calmement, je peux vous expliquer. Ces demoiselles sont de vieilles amies à nous. »

_Amies ? _Songea Lettuce. _C'est nouveau ça..._

Tandis que Pai expliquait, Taruto était encore bouche bée devant Pudding. _Elle est devenue si mignonne. Non pas mignonne. Belle, Belle comme un rayon de soleil._

Mais ça il n'est pas prêt de lui avoué. D'ailleurs …

« Hé ! Comment ça se fait que vous soyez devenue des cyniclons ? » demanda Taruto.

« ça doit être la tablette, dit Pai, elle a le pouvoir de ramener et de transformer tout être qui passera sa porte. Or, comme celle sur terre a du être bien fragile et n'a pas pu supporter la dose de pouvoir. Du coup, Celle de notre planète a été détruis en retour par le choc. »

« Donc tout ceci n'étais qu'un accident. Vous êtes pardonnées Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding. » sourit Elia.

« Merci- mais comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? » balbutia Lettuce.

« Oh j'ai beaucoup entendus parlé de vous. »

Et elle regarda malicieusement les trois cyniclons qui détournèrent le regard, gêné.

« Mais une minute... » demanda Ichigo. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« ...Si la tablette a été détruite, comment on va faire pour rentrer chez nous ? »

**N/B: Un petit peu plus long que je pensais. J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont Pudding est si contente de revoir son vieux pote Taruto ^^. Bon j'ai pas beaucoup développé leur retrouvaille et leur emotions. Je le ferais au prochain chapitre promis !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. histoire de dimension

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre comme prévu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**8888888888888888888888888888 88**

**Chapitre 4: **_**Histoire de dimension**_

Lettuce n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Piégées.

Elles étaient piégées à des millions de Km (au moins) de leur planète. Loin de leurs maisons. Loin de leur amis. Loin de leurs familles. Loin du café, de Ryou et Keichiro qui doivent commencer à s'inquiéter. Loin de tout. Et elles n'avaient même pas pu leur dire au revoir. Elles étaient seules.

Abasourdie par cette dure réalité, elle vacilla. Pai s'approcha d'elle, prêt à la rattraper si elle venait à s'écrouler. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose de rassurant à lui dire. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien.

« -...nous essayerons de faire tous notre possible pour vous ramener chez vous. » laissa-t-il tomber.

Lettuce leva les yeux et lui sourit timidement. _Non, _pensa-t-elle,_ nous ne sommes pas seules._

« -Mais vous n'avez pas un autre truc pour nous ramener chez nous ? » demanda Ichigo, « une autre tablette ? Ou alors une navette spatiale ? »

« -Une autre tablette ? C'est déjà un miracle que celle-ci fonctionne ! »

« Taruto ! »

« -Quoi ? »

Pai lui fit un froncement de sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement de faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Taruto se tourna vers Pudding. La détresse et l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage lui bisa le cœur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, avec son nouveau corps, elle était encore plus belle qu'auparavant. Un sourire plein de tendresse naquit sur son visage.

Mais il aurait bien voulu la réconforter mais que pouvait-il faire ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Comment trouver les mots ?

« -QUOI ?! »

Kisshu venait de se réveiller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« -A peine arrivées et tu veux déjà me quitter, chaton ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux aux ciels et les autres rirent sous capes.

« -Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? » soupira Ichigo.

« -De toute façon, intervint Pai, une autre tablette n'aurait pas suffit car elle n'ouvre que dans un sens : vers notre planète. Celle-ci en plus avait la capacité de réparer les blessures causés par un milieu de vie qui nous serait, disons, plus hostile. Malheureusement pour vous, la tablette a du croire votre organisme avait été complètement infectés et donc... »

« -...elle vous a complètement transformer en de superbes cyniclons. J'adoOOOoore ton nouveau look chaton ! » roucoula Kisshu, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ichigo rougit et le fusilla du regard.

« -N'en rajoute pas ! C'est assez dure à encaisser comme ça ! »

Kisshu prit un faux air vexé mais on voyait ces yeux brillés de malice.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit...reprit Pai, vous tombaient très mal. Notre seul vaisseau qui pouvait aller sur terre a été détruit par un étrange accident et vu le peu de ressource et d'énergie dont nous disposons, nous avons jugé bon de laisser de côté la construction d'un nouveau vaisseau. De plus, sa construction nous aurait demander une centaine d'années... »

« -UNE CENTAINE D'ANNEE ! Mais on sera morte avant la fin ! » s'exclama Pudding. « Et j'ai mes frères et sœurs, mon père, mon mariage... »chuchota-t-elle sur une voix brisée.

Mariage. Ce fut le dernier mot, même prononcer à voix basse, arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Taruto. Et atteignit son cœur. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier venait de s'arrêter. Le temps resta suspendu tandis que ce mot résonnait dans ses oreilles.

...mariage...mariage...mariage.

Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus envie de l'aider à retourner sur terre. Alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, il aurait tout donner pour lui venir en aide, il voulait maintenant tout faire pour qu'elle reste loin de ce... de ce...

« -Tar-tar ? »

Pudding a vu le visage de Taruto se décomposer et elle avait vu de la colère et de la douleur dans ses yeux d'or. Malgré sa désespérante situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse au fond. Elle avait enfin pu revoir Taruto. Et il est devenu si mignon...

Pudding secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser ça. Elle était promise à un autre. Elle se ressaisit et appela doucement Tauto.

Taruto sortit de ses sombres pensées et leva des yeux incertain. Pudding lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit ici.

De son côté, Taruto sentit que son cœur ratait un battement. Non. Il pouvait pas rester aussi égoïste face à son sourire. Alors, il prit une grande respiration et déclara solennellement :

« -Je vous promet que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous ramener chez vous. » déclara-t-il les yeux rivés sur Pudding.

Pudding ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta à son cou. Des larmes coulèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il arrivait toujours à trouver les mots.

Taruto, un peu embarrassé par l'action de Pudding, hésita puis encercla ses bras autour de la taille de Pudding et la serra tout contre lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur même s'il savait que cela le conduirait à sa perte.

« -Bien parlé Taruto. Vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi. » ajouta Kisshu

« -Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Nous vous devons bien ça. » dit Pai

Elia regarda tout le monde et sourit tristement. Elle arrivait à ressentir la douleur derrière leur parole noble. Une tragédie était en train de se jouer devant ses yeux. Ses conseillers, pourtant fous amoureux, allait tout faire pour que l'élue de leurs cœurs puisse retourner sur terre...

...pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?

**N/B: Et voilaaaaa ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura d'autre personnages ( pas trop pour que vous soyez pas perdus ^^) n'oubliez pas que c'est la planète des cyniclons et du coup, il y a aussi d'autre cyniclon . En fait, la destruction de leur vaisseau sera expliqué plus tard ( c moi qui a inventé sa destruction ok? Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé en vrai.) Mettez des reviews s'il vous plaît, histoire de me dire si ça vous plaît. ^^**


	5. Danse Pudding

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Celui sera moins mélodramatique que le dernier promis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888**

**Chapitre 5:**_** Danse Pudding...**_

Pudding tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa nouvelle robe. Cette robe semblait venir d'un autre temps. En fait, elle ressemblait à celle que les femmes de la grèce antique portait dans les vieux manuels d'histoire. Elle était fendue sur le coté et le haut tenait autour de son cou, lui laissant un dos nu. Ichigo et Lettuce portait des robes semblable.

Toutes trois se tenait au côté d'Elia qui observait les festivités.

Lettuce, elle, se sentait nerveuse. Elle sentait les regards curieux se posait sur elle. Elia, pour éviter toutes complications, avait décidé de dire aux cyniclons qu'Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding et étaient des cyniclons qui avait échappé à la catastrophe et s'étaient réfugiées sur Terre. Elles avaient ainsi 'aidé' les 3 sauveurs, Kisshu, Pai et Taruto, a sauvé leur planète en leur 'donnant' le mew aqua. Et après 6 longues années, elles étaient revenus à eux pour voir si tout allait bien.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a omit de dire la véritable mission du seigneur bleu, la véritable identité des mew mew, les véritables combats pour la mew aqua et le fait qu'elle ne sont pas arrivées véritablement volontairement mais c'est déjà ça.

Mais maintenant, tout le monde les regardaient comme si c'était des déesses vivantes. Ils s'adressaient à elles avec des 'Ichigo la vaillante', 'Pudding la magnifique' et 'Lettuce la douce'. Et Lettuce ne savait pas réagir face à ça. Elle n'était pas un être divin. Elle était juste une simple humaine qui voulait protéger sa planète de la pollution.

_Ah mince, je vais rater les cours de fac. Mes parents et mes amis vont s'inquiéter._

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté du trône se tenait nos trois sauveurs de la planète. Ces derniers ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de jeter des regards en coin au trois jeunes filles. Taruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après 6 ans, les trois mew mew avaient bien changés mais c'est surtout pudding qui retenait son attention. Elle était devenue si belle et son sourire était devenu plus éblouissant que jamais. À chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et une douce chaleur se répandait dans son ventre.

« -Alors, mon chatton ? Demanda Kisshu. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Comment vont les autres sur terre ? »

« -Oh, ils vont bien maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus harcelés par des prédasites. » repondit Ichigo sarcastique.

« -oui, gloussa Pudding, Mint est devenu célèbre et elle fait des représentations dans le monde entier. Et Zakuro est encore PLUS célèbre qu'avant. Elle va même peut-être gagné un oscar grâce à son nouveau film. Et Ryou et Keichiro …. »

« -Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Coupa Pai, Tout se passe bien ? »

« Ichigo et moi sommes à l'université maintenant. Nous cherchons un moyen de sensibiliser les gens sur environnement et la pollution. Pudding est encore au lycée, bien que... »

Lettuce ne finit pas sa phrase et jeta un regard à Pudding qui avait baissé les yeux. Cette dernière soupira. Et oui, bientôt, elle sera une femme marié. Elle avait à peine 16 ans. Elle n'avait pas envie d'un mariage. Et surtout pas d'un mariage arrangé.

Elle secoua la tête et chercha autour d'elle quelque chose pour se distraire. Son regard tomba sur les danseuse traditionnelle qui évoluait devant la reine. Son visage s'éclaira.

« -Dis Tar-tar. »

« -Hmm ? » lui repondit un Taruto, toujours dans un état 'second'.

« -Tu crois que je peux faire mon nouveau spectacle ? »

« -Ton quoi ? » dit Taruto qui commençait à revenir sur Terre.

« -Ben oui ! J'ai inventé un nouveau numero avec de la danse ! Et j'aimerai bien vous le montrer. »

« -Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir, blondinette, lui recommanda Kisshu, certaines personnes pourraient se poser des questions et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

« -Pourquoi, je veux juste danser. » s'entonna Pudding.

« -Sur notre planète, les danseuses sont mal vues car la plupart finissent par - comment dire – devenir des femmes de plaisir. » expliqua Pai, gêné.

« -Des femmes de …. ». Pudding écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Lettuce rougit violemment. Ichigo, d'abord stupéfaite, tourna vers Kisshu un regard furieux.

« -QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ DES ….J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! »hurla-t-elle.

« Voyons Ichigo, Dit Elia, votre peuple possède aussi cette catégorie de personne. »

« -Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on considère chaque danseuse comme telle. » s'horrifia Ichigo en pensant à Mint et à Zakuro.

« -Voyons mon chaton, ça ne veut pas non plus dire que nous approuvons. Et puis, je ne peux pas les voir quand je ne vois que toi. » roucoula Kisshu, amusé par la réaction d'Ichigo.

« -Si tu veux danser Pudding, tu peux y aller, Dit Elia, je peux dire aux autres que c'est parce que tu le veux, et non pour... autre chose. Vas-y et montre nous comment vous dansez sur Terre. »

Elia se leva et leva sa main. Presque immédiatement, la musique et les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Une de nos invitées d'honneur va danser pour nous. Approchez et regardez comment ils dansent dans l'autre monde. »

Des murmures parcoururent la foule et les danseuses quittèrent la scène pour laisser place à leur plus jeune invitée. Pudding se sentit nerveuse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Elia l'annonce aussi fort. Maintenant, tous l'attention était fixée sur elle. Ok, elle avait l'habitude. Après tout, elle était une artiste de rue et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dansait et faisait des acrobaties. Mais la remarque de Kisshu sur les femmes de plaisir la gênait beaucoup.

« -Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée... »

Taruto leva un sourcil et sourit avec malice

« Ne me dit pas que tu as _peur _? » souffla-t-il

Pudding entendit sa remarque et se reprit. Elle ne devait pas avoir la frousse. En tout cas, pas devant lui. Elle avait affronté des situations bien plus terrifiantes. Son énergie lui revint. Elle descendit joyeusement les marches et se planta au milieu de la scène.

_Tout ira bien. Concentre-toi et amuse-toi comme toujours. _se dit-elle

« -Excusez-moi, Pudding la magnifique, que devons-nous jouer ? » demanda l'un des musiciens.

« -Jouez ce que vous voulez, lui sourit Pudding, je me placerai dans votre rythme. »

Le musicien haussa les épaules et commença à jouer avec les autres. Pudding commença à danser et à faire ses acrobaties. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à flotter. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue une cyniclon, elle possédait leur pouvoir. Pudding rit et commença à s'amuser avec. La foule l'observa avec attention.

Taruto lâcha un profond soupir alors qu'il la regardait. Il adorait ses numéro et même avant, alors qu'il était censé les combattre, il venait la voir secrètement dans le parc alors qu'elle réalisait ses numéro.

« -Elle est douée. » admira Elia.

« -Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée au café avec ses services. » soupira Ichigo.

« -Oui et grâce à elle, il est devenu très populaire. » renchérit Lettuce

« -Elle doit avoir du succès auprès des garçons. » glissa Kisshu en observant Taruto.

Ce dernier se sentit très énervé par la remarque de Kisshu. La musique s'arrêta et Pudding finit son numéro. La foule applaudit bruyamment et Pudding rougit doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs danseuses vinrent vers elle pour lui demander où elle avait appris à danser comme ça. Les femmes la regardaient avec admiration et les hommes avec envie.

Taruto serra les poings. Il n'avait plus envie qu'elle danse devant ces cyniclons. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde avec envie. Il avait envie qu'elle ne danse que pour lui en fait. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne. Il soupira, secoua la tête et rit à l'ironie de son sort.

_Je suis un des trois sauveurs de la planète et je peux avoir toutes les filles que je désire sauf celle qui compte vraiment pour moi._

_8888888888888888888888_

**QUOI ? C'EST ça NOS APPARTEMENTS !**

Ichigo, Lettuceet Pudding se tenait devant un bâtiment de la taille d'un château, stupéfaite. Elia venait de leur donner l'aile ouest du palais. Après tout, c'était les secondes sauveuses de la planète. Mais ces trois là n'avaient pas l'habitude du luxe.

« -Ouah c'est plus grand que la maison de Mint . » dit Lettuce.

« Vous avez un plan de ce palais ? Parce que si c'est ça l'aile ouest... » demanda Ichigo.

« SUPER ! on va vivre dans un château de princesse ! » bondit Pudding.

Elia sourit face à leur réaction. Elle savait que ces filles ne sont pas particulièrement populaire sur leur planète car elles avaient du conservé leur identité secrète. Elia pensa qu'il était juste qu'elle ait une récompense pour leur courage. Et aussi pour pour avoir apporter intentionnellement de l'amour dans le cœur de ses précieux conseillers.

« -Merci beaucoup Elia. »

« -Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Demain nous chercherons un moyen de vous ramener chez vous. »

_C'est promis._

**N/B: j'ai mis beaucoup de plaisir à faire ce chapitre. C'était très amusant de rendre Taruto jaloux^^. Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense leur le tour de la ville, histoire de faire un peu le tour des lieux. **

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Tour en ville

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le sixième chapitre comme promis. **

**8888888888888888888888888888 888888888**

**Chapitre 6:** _Un petit tour_

Cela faisait trois semaine qu'elles étaient parmi eux. Ichigo regardait d'un air absent les splendide jardin devant eux. Elle pensait à Aoyama. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. C'est comme si, avec toutes ses années passées loin l'un de l'autre, leur relation s'était effiloché et elle se sentait capable de vivre sans lui.

Mais ce qui l'inquietait, c'est qu'elle pensait de moins en moins à sa vie sur terre. Sur Cynaqua, tout à l'air si... fantastiquement beau. Les arbres, les fleurs, l'air et même l'eau des rivières qui étaient si limpides.

Et puis, il y avait Kisshu.

Il fallait avoué qu'il avait gagné en maturité durant ces années et se montrait maintenant plus maitre de ses émotions et (un peu) moins fanfaron. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son regard portait toujours cette lueur qui prouvait qu'il était toujours aussi fou amoureux de son chaton.

Ichigo soupira.

« -qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ... »

« -Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Ichigo sursauta, surprise et se tourna face à ses amies.

Pudding et Lettuce, vêtues de tenue 'extra-terrestre' et tenant chacune des bouquets de fleur, la dévisagèrent. Elle aussi semblait de moins en moins pressé de rentrer sur terre. En fait, Ichigo soupçonnait Pudding de se réjouir secrètement de ce temps de répit avant qu'on la conduise à l'autel pour se marier.

Un mariage arrangé qui n'avait pas d'amour donc pas d'avenir.

Et puis elle passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Taruto. Son visage s'illuminait des qu'on mentionnait son nom. Cependant, elle ne sembla pas remarquer que Taruto semblait lui vouer une adoration sans limites. Et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils finiraient peut être par s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Un mariage d'amour, plein d'espoir.

Quant à Lettuce, elle était celle qui avait l'air la plus fasciné par cette incroyable planète. Tout ce qui l'entourait paraissait émerveillée. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque royal.

Avec Paï.

Bref, on pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'ennuyait jamais sur cette planète.

« -J'aimerai savoir quand même à quoi ressemble l'extérieur... » Dit soudainement Pudding.

« -C'est encore plus beau et resplendissant qu'à l'intérieur. »

Les trois jeunes filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Elia qui leur souriait chaleureusement.

« -Votre majesté, nous vous avions pas vu ! » balbutia Lettuce en s'agenouillant.

Pudding et Ichigo l'imitèrent. Le sourire d'Elia s'élargit et leur demanda de se relever.

« Je vous cherchais mesdemoiselles. Il se trouve que je dois aujourd'hui faire un tour en ville afin de voir si tous se passe bien. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'accompagner... »

« -YYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPIIII III ! » s'écria Pudding, son légendaire enthousiasme toujours présent en toutes circonstances.

Ichigo et Lettuce rirent à son enthousiasme et acceptèrent aussi de se joindre à Elia.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

« -Elia, la ville est...magnifique! J'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes à des millions de kilomètres de la Terre. » dit Lettuce.

Elia sourit et se tourna vers Pai .

« -Je voudrais que tu accompagnes nos invitées d'honneur, Paï. Tu es celui qui connait le mieux notre civilisation. Taruto et Kisshu t'accompagneront. »

« -à vos ordres. »

« -Aaaalors mon chaton ? On va faire une promenade en amoureux ? »

« -Kisshu, s'il te plait, pas de bêtises ! » menaça Ichigo

« Et voilà, le mode Kisshu-amoureux-débile est réactivé. Je sens que je vais vomir... »grogna Taruto

« Au moins, on ne s'ennuient jamais. » pouffa Pudding.

« -Ils pourraient au moins changer de disque ! »

Pai soupira et jeta un regard discret vers Lettuce. Cette dernière, trop éblouie par ce qui l'entoure n'avait pas remarqué qu'on l'observait. Ses cheveux tressés ondulaient doucement et un mince sourire éclairait son visage. Ses vêtements épousait parfaitement toutes les lignes de son corps. Pai sentit son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui parler de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle semblait trop bien pour lui, lui qui avait voulu sa mort alors qu'elle ne désirait que la paix. Et pourtant, il souhaitait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais comment l'aborder ?

Cette question était partagé par son frère. Malgré son air dégoûté et ses moqueries, Taruto admirait Kisshu. Il arrivait à parler si facilement de ses sentiments. Et lui devenait muet juste par un sourire de Pudding .A chaque fois, qu'ils étaient seul à seul, il essayait désespérément de parler avec son cœur mais ses mots restaient bloqué et il finissait toujours par rester la bouche ouverte devant Pudding comme un idiot. Puis il y avait 3 suite récurrentes à cette scène:

-Pudding n'a rien vu et commence à lui parler non-stop de tout et de rien

-il prenait les jambes à son coups, prétextant une affaire urgente.

-Quelqu'un les interrompait.

La troisième était assez gênante quand c'est Kisshu qui était ce quelqu'un car si Pudding n'était pas très observatrice, Kish lui remarquait tout de suite que son visage avait pris une couleur pourpre. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire toutes sortes de sous entendus assez gênants. Mais il ne devaient pas renoncer. Il devait lui dire avant qu'elle s'en aille. Avant qu'elle soit marié. Avant que son cœur se brise à la voir se lier à un autre que lui pour l'éternité.

Pudding, de son côté, était soucieuse. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles étaient sur cette planète.

_« si ça se trouve, mon père a peut être renoncé à ce mariage insensé... »_

Elle glissa un regard en coin à Taruto. Leurs regardsse croisèrent et tout deux rougirent en détournant le regard. Pudding savait que plus le temps passait, et plus les adieux seront difficile. Son cœur, 7 ans auparavant, chavirait pour Taruto. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était belle et bien tomber amoureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire vu qu'elle était déjà fiancé. C'est deux réalités la déchirait. D'un côté, elle voulait faire son devoir et épouser Yuebin. D'un autre côté, elle souhaitait pouvoir continuer d'aimer Taruto.

Que choisir ? Son honneur ou son cœur ? Le reste de sa vie se déroulera selon cette décision.

**« APPROCHEZ APPROCHEZ ! »**

Pudding sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui avait crié ces mots. C'était un cyniclon qui était monté sur une estrade. De là, il surplombait la foule.

« **Mes sœurs, mes frères, il est temps de m'écouter. Ceci est très important. Le conseil nous a peut être apporté paix et sérénité mais nous pouvons avoir plus. »**

**« Je voudrais que vous vous souveniez de notre véritable maison. Cette maison qui est maintenant en danger à cause d'une autre race. »**

**« oui mes freres, le temps est venue de chasser cette race et de l'exterminer. »**

**« ALLONS EXTERMINER LES HUMAINS ! »**

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

_**Et voilà**_

_**desole desole desole desole desole desole desole**_

_**je sais que que j'ai mis du temps. disons que mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et j'ai du attendre Noël. =)**_

_**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Prochain chapitre: Les Belles de cœur.**_


	7. Belles de coeur

**Salut tout le monde !**

**j'ai décidé d'enchainer vu que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit.**

**Encore desole desole desole desole desole.**

**88888888888888888888888**

_**Chapitre 7:** Les belles de cœur_

Les trois mew mew restaient figés. Cette déclaration les avait cloués sur place. Pai s'empressa à répondre:

« -malgré la paix apporté par le cristal, certains pensent encore que la conquête de la terre est nécessaire à notre survie... »

« -... et pensent avoir le droit de supprimer la race humaine. » continua Kisshu l'air sombre.

« -Nous allons nous en occuper tout de suite. » gronda Taruto.

Et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le cyniclon qui continuait son discours.

« -Vous ne pensiez pas que ces trois-là allaient laisser quelqu'un dire du mal de votre peuple, mesdemoiselles. »

Elia venait de se glisser à côté des mew mew sans quitter des yeux ses précieux conseillers.

« -Non... enfin...peut-être...enfin...cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'ennemis ayant des buts aussi...extrême. »balbutia Lettuce.

« -En y repensant, après Kisshu et les autres, il n'y en a eu aucun. » dit Ichigo en pensant ( à voix haute ).

« -Ichigo, tu as dit ça à voix haute. »

« -Oups ! »

« -Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolée. Nous aurions du nous rendre compte que la fin ne justifie pas les moyens. »

**« -Il a raison ! Les humains détruisent notre ancienne planète ! Il faut les chasser ! »**

Elia soupira.

« -Malheureusement , tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. Je vais m'occuper de calmer la foule. »

« -Non ! Avec tout le respect que je vous doit votre majesté, si il n'y a que vous ou Kisshu,Pai et Taruto qui réagissent, qu'est-ce qui empêchera ces gens de recommencer dès que vous avez le dos tourné. Laissez-nous nous en charger. »

Et suivit de Pudding et Lettuce, elle s'avança vers le cyniclon. Celui-ci n'avait pas compris à qui il avait à faire et se tourna vers elles.

« -Alors, mes sœurs ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

_Slap._

La main ouverte de Ichigo venait de faire la connaissance de sa joue à pleine vitesse. Le cyniclon n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne s'est pas attendu à ce qu'elle le gifle. La foule autour d'eux semblait aussi surprise que lui. Elia était inquiète mais elle était tout aussi curieuse. Quelle était la stratégie d'Ichigo.

« -Comment oses-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste ! Les humains ne sont pas différents de nous. » reprocha Ichigo.

« -Et puis, ils ne se rendent peut être pas compte de ce qu'ils font. On ne peut pas tous les condamner. Au contraire, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre tous en paix ? » renchérit Lettuce.

« -Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi tant de violence ? On pourrait tous devenir amis et bien s'amuser tous ensemble. Ce serait chouette ! » s'exclama Pudding.

Mais le cyniclon ne s'était pas remis de sa gifle.

« -Que...Comment avez...Comment osez-vous ….Vous... »

« -ça pourrait mal tourné. » dit Kisshu. Il s'avança mais Elia l'arrêta d'un geste.

« -Laisse Kisshu. » demanda-t-elle. « Ton chaton et ses amies sont fortes ! Voyons comment elles vont s'en sortir. »

« -Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de juger les êtres humains ? Te crois-tu supérieur ? » dit Ichigo.

« -Évidement. » cracha le cyniclon. « Des êtres comme eux, dénués d'intelligence, fragile, égoïste, faible et destructeur ne méritent pas d'avoir une si belle planète. »

« -Cela ne donne pas le droit de les détruire. Les êtres humains ne sont pas différents de vous...euh de nous. Ils ont des sentiments tout comme nous. Ils sont fatigués ou ont faim tout comme nous. Ils rient, pleurent, sont en colère. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui ne sont pas si différents de nous. » expliqua Lettuce. Le cyniclon était furieux :

« -c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Même avec vos beaux discours, vous n'arriverez pas à me faire fléchir. J'ai pris ma décision. »

« -Nous ne te laisserons pas faire. » dit Pudding

« -Hors de mon chemin, sale gamine, sinon... » Il leva le poing pour frapper Pudding. Mais une main se posa sur son bras et retenu le coup.

« -Qui oses... »commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta puis blêmit quand il vit que le plus jeune conseiller de la Reine venait d'arrêter son bras. Les yeux de Taruto, d'habitude remplit de malice avec une pointe d'arrogance, était à ce moment remplit de colère.

« -Comment oses-tu! Au nom de la reine, je n'accepterai pas un tel comportement. »

Le cyniclon tomba à genoux.

« -Je suis désolé, grand conseiller. Je voulais remettre en place ces trois femmes. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ces misérables créatures. »

Taruto fronça les sourcils et la Reine s'avança à ses côtés avec Paï et Kisshu.

« -Vous venez d'appeler mes invitées d'honneur par un nom qui ne plaît guère. » dit Elia. « Faîtes attention à votre façon de vous adresser aux autres. Surtout quand vous ne les connaissez pas. »

Le cyniclon écarquilla les yeux. « Les invitées … Oh pardonnez-moi! » dit-il en s'inclinant face aux mew mew.

« -Tiens. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des misérables créatures ? » grommela Ichigo

« -Qu'on emmène cet individu. » ordonna Paï aux gardes. « Il sera puni pour avoir tenu de tels propos. » Et les gardes emmenèrent le cyniclon.

« -Je crains qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis par rapport aux humains. » murmura Ichigo

« -Je ne lui en veut pas trop. » dit Lettuce. « Je comprend qu'il soit en colère. »

« - Moi aussi, je le comprend. Mais imagine si on lui avait dit que nous sommes humaines. Il aurait peut-être compris. Après tout, on a bien réussi à convaincre Taru-Taru et les autres. »

Elles ne se doutaient pas qu'Elia pouvait les entendre.

« -Je suis impressionné par leur réaction. Je comprend maintenant mieux pourquoi vous êtes tombés amoureux de ces trois jeunes humaines. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Kisshu, Pai et Taruto. « Elles sont braves, courageuses et belles. Belles jusqu'au fond de leur cœur. Ce sont des femmes admirables qui possèdent beaucoup de qualités. »

« -En effet, ma reine. » dit Kisshu en les regardant avec fierté. « Elles sont extraordinaire. »

888888888888888888

_**Et voilà! Chapitre terminé!**_

_**Je suis pas trop fière du titre mais j'avais pu trop d'idée. J'ai voulu mettre en avant le fait que Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding ont toujours préféré la paix à la guerre, même durant la série anime.(39, 40, 41)**_

_**Prochain chapitre: espoir d'un retour sur terre**_


	8. Espoir d'un retour sur Terre

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici la suite ! and I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW !**

**888888888888888888**

**Chapitre 8:**_** Espoir d'un retour sur terre**_

Toc, Toc, Toc, ….

« -Entrez . » dit Pudding.

La porte s'ouvrit et une domestique entra.

« -Sa majesté vous demande dans la salle d'audience royal. »

« -Vraiment ? Bien . Dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite. »

La servante s'inclina et partit. Pudding se dirigea vers un des nombreux salon et entra. Lettuce était assise sur le canapé et lisait un livre sur la civilisation des cyniclons. Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Elia veut nous voir les filles. »

« Ok, on arrive. »

888888888888888888

« -J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. » dit Elia. « Nous avons trouvé un moyen de vous ramener sur Terre. »

Kish, Pai, Taruto, Pudding, Lettuce et Ichigo écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était très inattendu. Certes, ils savaient que l'équipe de recherche travaillait depuis un mois sur la possibilité d'un retour sur terre mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça arrive maintenant.

« -Vous...vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda Pudding.

Elia hocha la tête. « -Oui, mais peut-être serait-il mieux de vous montrer de quoi il en retourne... »

D'un geste, elle demanda à tous de la suivre. Si les filles se hâtèrent à sa suite, les trois frères

traînèrent des pieds. Le cœur de Taruto se pressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit...mal à l'aise. Avait-il espéré qu'il ne trouve pas une solution pour ramener les mew mew sur Terre ? Avait-il souhaité secrètement garder Pudding et l'avoir pour lui tout seul ?

« - Vous voilà ! »

Taruto leva la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses frères et lui étaient les derniers à être entré dans la salle. Il essaya de cacher sa mine dépité. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Pudding. Il lui sourit pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

« - Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer. Nous avons découvert que le système que vous avez accidentellement activé avait une répercussion Physique et psychique sur environnement qui vous entoure et que celle-ci pourrait provoqué une réponse inverse pour rétablir l'équilibre rompu. »

« -...En français, ça veut dire quoi ? » dit Ichigo, perdue dans ces explications.

« -Que nous pouvons rouvrir un passage vers la Terre mais cela doit se faire à une date précise : le nouvel An. C'est là que les forces perturbées reprennent leur place. » expliqua Pai.

« -Quoi ? Mais nous sommes en fin août. Nos parents et nos amis vont être mort d'inquiétude... » paniqua Ichigo.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est la seule solution. Les voyages spatio-temporels sont très compliqué. » dit doucement Elia. Le silence s'installa un moment.

Lettuce secoua sa tête. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous faîtes beaucoup pour nous. Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissantes. » Elle essuya une larme. Pudding le remarqua et s'inclinant devant Elia, elle lui demanda de les excuser et partit avec Lettuce et Ichigo. Kisshu voulut les suivre, inquiet, mais Pai l'en empêcha.

« -Laissons-les. Elles ont besoin d'être seules. »

Taruto soupira. D'un côté, il était content pour Pudding. Elle allait retrouver sa famille et allait se marier à un homme qui n'avait pas tenté de la faire souffrir au moins. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle semblait tellement heureuse ici. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'appartenait pas à son monde. Elle était humaine et devait vivre parmi son peuple.

Au moins, il l'aurait pour encore 4 mois. Mais peut-être sera-t-il plus difficile de lui dire au revoir le moment venu.

888888888888888888

**C'est terminé !**

**Ce chapitre était un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Review please !**


	9. Assassin

**Hey salut tout le monde !**

**Voici la suite de mon histoire !**

**J'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver l'inspiration désolé**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW !**

**8888888888888888888888888888 888888888**

**Chapitre 8: Assassin**

« -Oh mesdemoiselles, Vous avez toutes les trois une si belle peau. » dit une des servantes qui s'occupait du bain de Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding. Il faut dire que la 'baignoire' faisait la taille d'une piscine olympique. « Vos peau sont douce et légèrement bronzé. J'aimerai être aussi belle que vous. »

« -Voyons ne dites pas ça. » dit Lettuce qui rougissait, embarrassé par tant de compliment. « Vous aussi vous êtes très jolie. »

La servante sourit. « -Merci mademoiselle, mais je ne peux être comparé à vous. Toutes les servantes du palais pensent la même chose que moi. Vous possédez toutes les trois une beauté unique. »

Ichigo soupira et continua de profiter du bain. Elle s'était habitué à tous ces domestiques qui semblent être toujours à leurs côtés, près à exaucer leurs moindres désirs. Sur terre, c'était plutôt Zakuro et Mint qui possédait ce privilège. Mais au bout d'un moment cela devenait embarrassant. Mais les servantes avaient l'air si contente de s'occuper d'elles.

« - Voyons, je sais m'habiller seule quand même. »

Ichigo tourna la tête pour voir Pudding au prise avec trois servantes. Chacune d'elle avait une partie de la tenue 'cyniclon' de Pudding.

« -Oh non mademoiselle Pudding. Permettez-nous de vous habiller. C'est un honneur de vous servir. »

« Franchement. » insista Pudding en prenant ses vêtements. « Je peux le faire moi-même. Je me suis habillé pendant des années. »

Une des servantes soupira. « - Vous êtes comme les trois conseillers. Ils sont si indépendant. Aucun d'eux n'aiment que les servantes les habillent. »

Pudding écarquilla les yeux. Ichigo et Lettuce qui avaient aussi entendu, restèrent bouche bée.

« Q-Q-Quoi ? V-Vous voulez d-dire que vous... que vous... » bafouilla Ichigo.

Les servantes gloussèrent. « Oh mes mesdemoiselles,il est inutile d'être jalouses. »

« Nous ? Jalouses ? » dit Pudding, le teint légèrement rose. « Non, enfin... Ce qu'Ichigo voulait dire c'est que Taru-T... Je...je veux dire Taruto, Kisshu et Pai sont des grands garçons et qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls.

« -Il est de notre devoir de servir la Reine ET sa cour... » commença l'une des servantes.

« -Je...Je préfère qu'on en parle plus. » s'énerva Ichigo. Et elle sortit, suivis de Lettuce et Pudding qui essayèrent de la calmer. Elles ne remarquèrent pas que des yeux jaloux les suivaient.

« -Regarde-les. Elle se sentent si supérieur et puissante. Les servantes du palais ne sont pas assez bien pour elles. Elles préfèrent faire les choses à leur manière. »

« - Dalila ! » murmura une autre cyniclon. « Tu ne devrais pas parler d'elles comme ça. La Reine pourrait te punir pour avoir de telle pensée. »

« - Pour avoir insulté ce genre de trainé ? Je ne crois pas non. » dit la cyniclon nommé Dalila d'un air méprisant.

« -Ce sont des cyniclons de la Terre. »

« - Cela n'en fait pas des déesses. Elles restent mortelles. » trancha Dalila

« - Des précieuses mortelles. »

« - Des _méprisantes _mortelles. Elles pensent qu'elles peuvent garder les conseillers royaux – les _véritables_ héros de Cynaqua – pour elles seules. Depuis qu'elles sont arrivées, les yeux de nos trois conseillers sont toujours rivés sur elles. Ne sommes-nous le Harem royal ? J'ai été moi-même la favorite de l'ancien Grand Conseiller avant qu'il prenne une épouse et passe le pouvoir à nos trois conseillers. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez eux car aucun d'eux ne sont venus à nous. Puis _elles_ sont arrivées et nos trois conseillers ne les lâchent pas du regard. »

L'autre cyniclon sembla s'agiter, mal à l'aise. « Ils sont les héros de Cynaqua. Ils ont le droit d'avoir toutes les femmes qu'ils veulent. »

« - Et bien si tu veux mon avis, il vaudrait mieux qu'elles se dépêchent de retourner sur Terre. »

un mauvais sourire commença à dessiner son visage. « - à moins qu'elles ont besoin d'un coup de main... » murmura Dalila

L'autre femme lui jeta un regard curieux « - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« -Oh rien... »

8888888888888888888

« - Mesdemoiselles, quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit Elia en voyant l'air furibond de Ichigo.

« - Ce n'est rien, votre majesté. Nous...venons d'apprendre de nouvelles traditions qui nous ont...surprises. » tenta d'expliquer Lettuce. Elle glissa un regard vers Pai qui était en train de manger au côté de ses frères. Ichigo, Pudding et elle sont arrivées pile à l'heure pour le dîner. Elles mangeaient en compagnie de la Reine et sa cour. Elles se sont habituée peu à peu à la cuisine cyniclon et la règle numéro 1 est de ne jamais se fier au apparence. Pudding était celle qui semblait le plus à l'aise grâce à son odorat exceptionnel. Elle huma son assiette et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ça sentait bon = ça devrait être bon.

Cependant caché dans les ténèbres de la salle, deux yeux ne la quittait pas.

Elia était en train de prendre une autre bouché de son assiette lorsqu'un flash apparut. La vision qu'elle reçut la bouleversa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu et elle fut horifié. Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. Elle jeta un regard paniqué vers les filles. Pudding commençait à prendre sa première bouché. Elle réagit instinctivement : elle fit volé violemment la table à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

«** NON ! **Hurla gens reculèrent de la table volante et Pudding lâcha ses couverts surprise.

« -Votre majesté, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Pai.

« -Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi. » dit Kisshu qui enlevait de ses habits ce qui avait été son repas.

« - J'ai eu une vision. » dit doucement Elia. « Quelqu'un avait empoisonné la nourriture de nos invitée d'honneurs. »

Les trois 'humaines' regardèrent leur plat maintenant à terre. On avait essayé de les empoisonner ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

« - Je vous ai vu mourir d'empoisonnement. Ce genre de vision ne mettait pas arriver depuis longtemps. » expliqua Elia.

« - Si vous n'aviez pas été là ou si vous aviez reçu un peu plus tard votre vision, j'aurai... » blêmit Pudding se rappelant qu'elle avait frôlé une bien pénible mort. Taruto sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant. Il se penchât vers l'ancien plat de sa précieuse blonde et examina les restes. Il prit un flacon de sa poche et déversa le liquide sur la nourriture. Elle devint instantanément noir et de la fumée s'en échappa.

« -C'est bien du poison. » dit Kisshu qui avait regardé l'effet que ça avait produit. « Et du poison plutôt fort. » Il serra les poings. On avait bien tenté d'empoisonner son petit chaton. Mais qui et pourquoi ? Elle avait été si près de la mort en sa présence. C'est inacceptable.

« - Garde ! Passez en alerte rouge ! Celui qui a fait ça ne peut que quelqu'un qui est à l'intérieur du palais. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur n'aurait pas pu atteindre sa cible aussi précisément. » aboya Kisshu.

« - Attends Kisshu. Cet empoisonnement aurait très bien pu vous viser vous ou la Reine. » dit Ichigo qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui vient de lui arriver. « Vous aussi, vous devez vous mettre en sécurité. »

« -De mon point de vue, la votre est mille fois plus importante. » Ichigo croisa le regard furieux – et effrayé – de Kish et se sentit rougir en se rappelant de ses paroles.

« - Commencez avec les cuisiniers ! ça a du être plus facile pour eux. » dit Pai aux gardes cyniclons qui s'était rassemblé.

Pudding regarda ses cheveux et ses vêtements plein de nourriture. « -Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un autre bain. »

« Moi aussi. » dirent en chœur Lettuce et Ichigo.

« -Prenez des gardes avec vous. » dit Pai d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre. Mais Lettuce sentit qu'il était lui aussi très inquiet et furieux. Deux gardes se mirent au garde à vous et les suivirent.

8888888888888888888

Pudding soupira en s'allongeant contre le bord du bain. « -Tout ça ne rime à rien. » dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ichigo et Lettuce. Il n'y avait aucune servantes. Kisshu, Pai et Taruto n'avaient en ce moment confiance en personne. Quelqu'un au palais avait essayé de tuer leurs précieuses mew mew.

« -Je pense toujours qu'il s'agit surement d'un empoisonnement contre eux. Ou contre Elia. Que sommes-nous ici ? » dit Ichigo. Mais cela l'inquiétait encore plus que Kisshu soit en danger.

« - Que nous soyons ou pas la cible, le poison était dans nos assiettes. Et ça, ça les faisaient bouillir de rage. » dit pensivement Lettuce. « -Mais... avez-vous vu à quel point...Ils avaient l'air tous les trois si... ». Pudding et Ichigo comprirent ce que Lettuce eu du mal à dire. Tous les trois avaient l'air si terrorisé. Est-ce qu'ils aient eu si peur pour elles. En tout cas, ils étaient aussi effrayés qu'en colère.

« -Mais... et si c'était nous les cibles ? » dit Pudding.

Lettuce et Ichigo restèrent silencieuses. Qui aurait bien pu leur en vouloir ? Elles sont des cyniclons admirés de tous et tout le monde avait l'air de bien les aimer.

Alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans leur pensée, une silhouette se dessina près du bord, glissa un serpent dans l'eau et s'évanouit dans les ténèbres de la salle.

8888888888888888888

« -Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure. » dit le cuisinier.

« -C'est pourtant tes cuisines alors parle ! » cria Kisshu.

« -Je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien vu, je le jure ! » continua le cuisinier.

« -C'est ce que nous allons voir... Pai ! Alors ? »

« -Il ne sait rien. » dit Pai qui examinait ses pensées par machine cyniclon.

« -Bon. Okay, AU SUIVANT! » hurla Kisshu.

Elia soupira. « - Toujours rien. » Elle se demandait comment l'empoisonneur a pu se volatiliser aussi facilement. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« - J'ai fait le tour du palais et j'ai interrogé les gardes. Ils sont formels, ils n'ont vu personne rentrer ni sortir, Votre majesté. » Dit Taruto. Il paraissait dépité et surtout fou de rage. Donc l'assassin était bien dans le palais. Et il a voulu s'en prendre à Pudding. Elle aurait très bien pu mourir sans les dons de la reine et juste devant ses yeux.

En parlant de don...

« Votre majesté, voyez-vous encore le danger sur elles ? »

La Reine lui sourit devinant son inquiétude. « -Non Taruto, je ne vois rien. N e t'inquiète pas tant s'il arrive quoi que ce soit je te …. »

Un autre flash. Elle s'écroula un instant blême. Puis elle leva un visage alarmé vers ses conseillers.

« -Vite ! Elles sont en danger . »

8888888888888888888

**Niark niark niark**

**j'adore ce style de fin. Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura une suite. Alors... **

**Taruto, Kisshu et Pai vont-ils arriver à temps ?Le serpent qui se trouve dans le bain est extrêmement venimeux. Laquelle des trois mew va-t-il mordre le premier ? Les mew mew vont-elles se rendre compte du danger et sortiront-elles de l'eau à temps ? Cela sera-t-il suffisant ?**

**REEEEEVVVVIEEEEEW**


	10. Histoire d'un esprit noir

**Coucou me revoilà !**

**j'ai avancé dans la suite de l'histoire ( j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment ).**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW !**

**888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapitre 10: **_**Histoire d'un esprit noir**_

Pudding releva la tête en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se recoiffa distraitement, et ne remarqua pas une forme sombre dans l'eau qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

« - Aaaah... Rien de tel qu'un bain pour se détendre. » dit Ichigo.

« -Et ce silence... c'est si reposant. » renchérit Lettuce.

« -Je me demande si c'est comme ça que Mint et Zakuro prenne leur bain. » murmura Pudding. « Je me demande si j'aurais une baignoire comme ça plus tard... »

« -...Plus tard...? »

« -Ah bah oui quand je serais devenue une artiste de cirque célèbre dans le monde entier. » s'exclama Pudding avec un grand sourire rêveur. Ichigo et Lettuce se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« -Sacré Pudding! »

« - Elle perd pas le nord ! »

Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient remarqué que le serpent qui nageait dans la grande baignoire était maintenant tout proche de Pudding. Cette dernière ignorait encore à quel point elle était à deux doigt de la mort. Elle était allongée contre le bord, les yeux clos, inconsciente du danger.

« -**PUDDING ! »**

Les portes de la salle s'étaient ouverte à la volée. Les filles sursautèrent et virent Taruto suivit de ses frères et du reste de la cour royal. Avant même qu'elles eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester contre cette violation de leur intimité, Taruto sortit son couteau et lança sur Pudding.

Celle-ci hurla et ferma les yeux. Puis elle entendit les cris d'horreur d'Ichigo et Lettuce et sentit un poids sur ses jambes alors elle rouvrit les yeux et déglutit. Sur ses jambes, il y avait un serpent mort avec le couteau de Taruto dans le haut de son crâne.

Avec de petits cris, Pudding, Ichigo et Lettuce se précipitèrent hors du bain, n'ayant pas enregistré qu'elles se tenaient nue devant une bonne partie de la Cour. Après tout, il y avait eu un _serpent venimeux dans la baignoire. _Encore quelques secondes et elles étaient fichues.

« -Pudding. » dit Taruto qui lui non plus n'a pas remarqué que sa chère et tendre était toute nue. « Tu n'es pas blessé ? Est-ce que ... ?

Quelqu'un venait de le tirer en arrière. Elia qui venait d'arriver, comprit tout de suite qu'il fallait remettre les points sur les i.

« -Une petite minute Taruto, tu es peut-être conseiller mais ce sont encore des dames. »

Un Ange cyniclon passa...

Puis les filles comprirent, poussèrent des petits cris et essayèrent de se cacher aussi vite que possible derrière des piliers.

« -P-Pervers Sortez-toute suite d'ici ! » hurla Ichigo qui était rouge d'embarras.

Les cyniclon s'essuyèrent rapidement le sang qui coulait de leur nez et partirent rapidement. Elia poussa littéralement Kisshu vers la sortie qui n'avait pas l'air pressé.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire? » dit la voix de Pai aux gardes. « -C'est votre devoir de ... »

La porte se claqua sur ses paroles. Elia soupira et se tourna vers les mew mew. Elles semblaient secouer.

« -...Tu crois que Taru-taru a vu quelque chose ? »

« -PUDDING ! Il y a des choses plus importante que ça ! » dirent en chœur Ichigo et Lettuce.

« -En effet. » approuva Elia tandis qu'elle ramassait le serpent mort. « -Cela aurait pu facilement vous tuer. »

« -Comment ce serpent est arrivé jusqu'ici ? » dit Lettuce alors qu'elle prenait une serviette.

« -Il n'est pas arrivé tout seul... »

« -Comment ? » hoqueta Ichigo. « -Mais...Et les gardes ? »

« -Mesdemoiselles, mes trois conseillers ne sont pas les seuls à savoir se téléporter. »

Lettuce inspira profondément. Ok... alors ce n'était pas un accident. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment se débarrasser d'elles. Mais qui ? Tous cela la rendait nerveuse et elle commençait à se ronger les ongles.

« -...Je pense que je vais aller me poser dans ma chambre... » commença-t-elle timidement

« -Ah non ! Pas tant que j'aurais vérifier la pièce avant. »

« -Euh Pudding...? Tu es aussi une cible. »

« -Je vais y aller. » dit Elia. « Puis je vous dirai d'entrer après. »

Toutes les quatre prirent donc le chemin du quartier des filles. Lorsqu'elles l'atteignirent, Elia entra prudemment et observa les alentours. Elle ne ressentait aucune présence. Tout avait l'air calme.

« -Vous pouvez entrer mesdemoiselles. »

« -C'est bizarre. » dit Lettuce en entrant. « L'assassin n'a pas tendu de piège. A sa place, je me serais précipité dans cette pièce. »

« - Oui, Lettuce a raison. Et puis je sens une odeur étrange. » dit Pudding, les sourcils froncés.

Elle se dirigea vers les chambres. L'odeur se faisait plus persistante. Elle tourna la tête vers les lits. Un peu plus fort. Elle souleva la couette et...

« -AAAAAAAAH ! » cria-t-elle en reculant le plus loin possible du lit.

« -Des scorpions ? » dit Ichigo.

« -Il y en a des centaines. » glapit Lettuce

« -Oulà ! quelqu'un veut vraiment notre peau. » murmura Pudding.

« -Super Pudding. » dit Ichigo sarcastiquement. « Maintenant je me sens beeeaaauuucoup mieux. »

« -Gardes ! » appela Elia

« -Oui, votre majesté ? » dirent les deux gardes en entrant.

« -Enlevez ces scorpions du lit de ces demoiselles et allez prévenir les conseillers royaux que l'assassin a encore frappé. »

« -Bien Votre majesté. »

« -Je dois vous laisser pour contrôler l'opération. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je laisserai des gardes devant votre porte. On ne peut se téléporter dans vos appartements donc vous n'aurais rien à craindre. »

Et Elia se retira, laissant Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding à demi-rassuré. Après toutes ces tentatives, qui est-ce qui pourrait arrêter cet assassin ?

88888888888888888888888

Taruto était très en colère. TRES TRES en colère. Deux fois ! Quelqu'un avait essayé deux fois de s'en prendre à Pudding. Il ne lui permettra pas de continuer. Il allait attraper l'assassin et lui faire payer.

Pai regarda Taruto faire les cents pas en marmonnant. Il soupira. Lui aussi était en colère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations du Tueur. Que lui apporterait la mort des invitées d'honneur ? Il était préparé à ce qu'on le tue lui ou la Reine pour des raisons politiques mais essayer de tuer des invitées en plein dan le palais ? Cela était du suicide. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Kisshu aussi réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, il se demandait qui d'autre avait pu voir le corps de sa Koneko-chan dans la salle de bain, histoire de les prévenir qu'elle lui appartient.

« - Conseillers ! » Deux gardes viennent d'entrer. « Nous venons vous transmettre un message de la Reine. »

« -Que se passe-t-il ? » dit Pai alertés. Pourvu que les tentatives d'assassinats des mew mew ne soit pas une diversion pour atteindre la Reine.

« -C'est arrivé encore une fois. On a mis des scorpions dans le lit des invitées. »

« -Ont-elles été piqués ? » demanda Kisshu inquiet.

« -Non Grand Conseiller. La Reine a placé des gardes devant leurs portes pour leur protection. »

Avec un cris de rage, Taruto frappa le mur qui trembla sur le coup. Trois fois maintenant.

« -C'est inacceptable ! » hurla-t-il « Cela fait trois tentatives. »

« -Nous les arrêterons Taruto. Déploiement de la garde. J'en veux minimum deux à chaque sortie. » ordonna Pai.

« Oui Grand Conseiller. »

« -...Uhm Grand Conseiller ? »

Une jeune cyniclon qui venait d'entrer s'approcha. « -Je pense pouvoir vous aider. »

« -Ton nom est Kinine n'est-ce pas ? » dit Kisshu. « -Tu fais partie du Harem royal. »

« Oui, Grand Conseiller. Et je pense savoir qui est derrière tous ça. »

88888888888888888888888

Dalila s'approcha des gardes d'une manière très sexy. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et son sourire le plus coquin.

« - Salut les garçons. » dit-elle en battant des cils « - Comment vont nos très chères invitées ? »

« - Elles vont bien. » dit le premier garde.

« -Je pense qu'elles se sont endormies. » dit le deuxième.

« -C'est bien. » dit-elle en s'étirant. Elle laissait délibérément quelques parties de son anatomie se dévoiler. Les gardes ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder avec désir.

« -J'espère qu'ils vont vite retrouver cet assassin. » dit-elle avec une fausse innocence. « Avec le palais en état d'alerte, plus personne ne fait attention à nous. C'est ennuyant. » D'un mouvement de tête, digne de la pub l'oréal, elle rejeta ses cheveux noir en arrière. « Peut-être l'un d'entre vous pourrait me divertir. » Elle cambra son dos et releva sa poitrine avec son avant bras afin qu'elle paraisse encore plus grosse. Les Gardes commençaient limite à baver.

« -Mais...nous devons protéger les invitées de la Reine. » protesta le deuxième garde.

Dalila le prit dans ses bras et colla sa poitrine contre la sienne. « - Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'être deux pour garder une porte. Chacun votre tour. Qu'en dites vous ? »

88888888888888888888888

« - Tu sais qui est derrière tous ça ? » cria Kisshu. Il l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules. « - Qui ?! Qui est-ce ? »

« -Du calme Kisshu ! » ordonna Pai

« - Je … Je crois que c'est Dalila. » dit Kinine.

Pai releva un sourcils « -L'ancienne préféré du Harem ? »

« -Comment sait-tu tous ça ? » demanda Taruto.

Kinine sembla très mal à l'aise. « -Je...J'étais avec elle quand elle a mentionné quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle a dit que les invitées de sa Majesté ne méritait pas autant l'attention des conseillers royaux. Et je pense qu'elle a dit quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle les aiderait à repartir d'ici. »

La Reine et ses conseillers se regardèrent, alertés. Ils pourraient bien avoir mis la main sur le coupable. Espérons qu'ils mettent la main sur elle avant que celle ci parviennent à ses fins.

88888888888888888888888

_« Les mâles sont des idiots. »_ pensa Dalila en regardant les deux gardes inconscient qui avait chacun une bosse sur la tête. Maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se débarrasser de ses sales pestes. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient une chance par croyable que la Reine ait eu une vision sur leur sort. Elle aurait dû s'en charger elle-même dès le début. Si on veut que les choses soit bien faîte, il faut le faire soi-même.

Elle se glissa dans leur chambre sans faire de bruit. Les trois idiotes dormaient paisiblement. Des proies faciles.

Dalila sortit son couteau. Elle décida de commencer par la plus jeune. Elle détestait les jeunes femmes car plus elles étaient jeunes, plus elle avait l'impression d'être vieille ( ce qui était vrai, elle avait presque 40 ans et Pudding n'a que 16 ans.) Qu'est-ce que le plus jeune conseiller voyait chez elle ? Qu'avait-elle pour mériter l'attention du jeune héros alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais regarder les filles du harem à deux fois ? Ce n'était pas juste.

« - Je te prendrai ton cœur et je le déposerai sur le lit du jeune Ikisatashi. »

Elle plaça son couteau au dessus de la poitrine de Pudding, visant son cœur et frappa. Mais les yeux de Pudding s'ouvrir brusquement et elle roula hors de son lit. Le couteau de Dalila se plantât dans les coussins.

« - Penses-tu que je suis assez stupide pour dormir alors que quelqu'un veut me tuer ? » dit Pudding avec un air de défi. Ichigo et Lettuce bondirent de leur lit pour se placer au côté de Pudding.

Dalila leur lança un regard furieux. « -Petite sotte ! Tu aurais mieux fait de dormir. Cela aurait été moins douloureux. Tu n'aurais peut-être rien sentit. Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras rejoint nos ancêtres. » Elle pointa son couteau vers les filles. « -D'ailleurs c'est ce que vous devriez faire maintenant. Allez-vous en et retourner d'où vous venez ! »

« Mais...Nous avons encore des choses à voir ici et nous partirons dans quelques mois. » objecta Ichigo qui n'aimait pas la façon dont Dalila maniait le couteau. « -Au nouvel An, nous serons partis. »

« -Je n'attendrai pas jusqu'à là. »

Elle leva son bras et lança son couteau sur Ichigo. Celle-ci l'évita de justesse.

« - Pourquoi veut-tu nous tuer ? » dit Lettuce.

« - Vous devriez le savoir. Vous êtes si hautaine. Vous avez les conseillers royaux qui embrasse le sol sous vos pas. Vous pensez être meilleures que nous. Meilleures que moi. »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. » protesta Lettuce « Pas une seconde nous aurions pensé ça. »

« - Tu mens. Mais je vais mettre un terme à tout ça. Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre toute l'attention de nos héros. » Elle sortit un deuxième couteau et le lança sur Lettuce. Celle-ci se jeta sur le sol pour l'éviter.

« - Nous sommes seulement de bons amis. » se défendit Pudding. Même si ses propres paroles sonnèrent fausses à ses oreilles.

Dalila grogna « - Et bien plus maintenant. » Et elle lança un troisième couteau à Pudding. Celle-ci l'évita avec aisance mais ne vit pas tout de suite que Dalila s'était téléportée derrière elle et s'apprêtait à abattre un autre couteau.

« - Adieu, Pudding la magnifique... »

« - PUDDING! » crièrent Ichigo et Lettuce.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait éviter le couteau de Dalila. Pudding ferma les yeux et pria pour un miracle. Alors que le couteau allait la toucher, une violente lumière l'entoura et repoussa Dalila contre le mur. Une même lumière entoura Ichigo et Lettuce. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, les filles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Elles s'étaient transformées. Elles avaient leur apparence mew mew. Leur apparence ( presque ) humaine.

« -...J'aurai du m'en douter. »

Les mew mew se tournèrent vers Dalila qui les regardait d'un air assassin.

« - J'aurai du savoir que vous étiez ces satanés humaines qui ont défendu la Terre. D'ailleurs ces Ikisatashi n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous. »

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

« - Pourquoi te soucie-tu tant de leur attention ? Es-tu amoureuse de l'un d'eux ? » bafouilla Ichigo rouge d'embarrassement. Dalila lâcha un rire moqueur.

« - Amoureuse ? Non ! Je veux simplement leur attention sur moi. Voyez-vous, à leur retour, beaucoup de fille rêvait d'eux, les héros de notre monde. Mais ils ne parlaient que de ces mew mew, si belles, si généreuses, si parfaites. Beaucoup de femmes se sont sentit trahis .Il semblait que leur héros avait laissé leur cœur à de simples humaines au lieu de profiter de la gloire qu'ils avaient ici bas. J'étais l'une de ces femmes. J'ai donc décidé de couper le lien qui les unissait à vous. C'est moi qui ait détruit la navette qui leur permettait de retourner sur Terre. Ainsi, avec le temps, ils vous auraient oubliés. Ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Vous semblez les avoir hypnotisés. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais briser ces liens pour toujours. »

« - Alors ça, ça m'etonnerait. Avec moi, les filles ! » dit Ichigo qui sortait son arme.

« - _RIBON LETTUCE RUSH ! »_

_« - RIBON PUDDING RING INFERNO ! »_

_« - RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE ! »_

Les attaques combinés touchèrent Dalila en plein fouet. Elle s'assomma contre le mur et s'evanouit.

Au même moment, les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent à la volée.

« -ICHIGO ! PUDDING ! LETTUCE ! » crièrent en même temps Kisshu, Taruto et Pai.

Ils se précipitèrent sur elles. « -Tout va bien ? »

« - Mais...vous vous êtes transformée ? » remarqua Pai.

« - Oui mais je saurai pas te dire comment. » soupira Lettuce.

Un autre lumière jaillit et elles redevinrent cyniclons.

« -Oww ma tête... »

Dalila venait de se réveiller « - Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » s'étonna Elia

« - Je...j'ai...j'allais tuer...tuer les... » Dalila écarquilla les yeux « Oh non... »

« - Tu as dit que tu étais jalouse de... de toute l'attention que nous avions auprès de... » hésita Lettuce

« -...Auprès de La Reine. » finit Ichigo. Elle ne voulait rendre la situation embarrassante.

« - Oui... C'est vrai, j'étais jalouse. Mais je... je ne pourrai jamais faire du mal. »

« - Du mal ?! Tu as essayé de les tuer. Cela vaut la peine de mort. » dit Kisshu.

« - Oui ! Pour avoir attenté à la vie des invitées, je ne mérite plus de vivre. » dit Dalila. Elle s'était mise à genoux, l'air dévasté et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ichigo prit pitié d'elle. « - Attends Kisshu ! Elle semble avoir tout oublier et puis nous sommes en vie alors ce n'est pas la peine de prendre de telle mesure. » expliqua-t-elle.

« - Mais alors... quelle sera ma punition ? » s'étonna Dalila

Lettuce prit la parole cette fois. « - Je...je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être punie. C'est vrai qu'elle a voulu nous tuer mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait eu vraiment conscience. »

« - ...Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air d'être méchante. Peut-être qu'elle s'est fait manipulée. » renchérit Pudding.

La Reine et les trois frères cyniclons leur lancèrent des regards surpris. Elia adoucit le sien en comprenant et se tourna vers Dalila.

« - C'est entendu. Dalila vous pouvez partir. »

Dalila en eu les larmes aux yeux et s'inclina profondément devant les mew mew. « - Merci beaucoup. Nos ancêtres nous ont bénis en vous envoyant parmi nous. »

Taruto soupira d'admiration devant le sourire de Pudding. Elles avaient vraiment des cœurs en or.

« - Quelles femmes épatantes ! » commenta Elia. « Quelle dommage qu'elle ne reste pas plus longtemps avec nous. »

Taruto sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Oui, c'est vrai, elle allait partir. Dans quelques mois, elle sera partie de sa vie. Pour toujours.

8888888888888888888

**ET voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu d'autres aventures.**

**STP REVIEW !**


	11. Oasis

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de corser un peu les choses. **

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW !**

**8888888888888888888888888888 888**

**Chapitre 11:**_** Assaut à l'Oasis.**_

Ils pensaient en avoir fini. Ils se trompaient. Il n'y a plus eu de tentatives d'assassinat contre les mew mew mais quelque chose d'encore plus terrible arriva. Quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

La Guerre. La Guerre contre les Rebelles. Les Rebelles sont comme tous les rebelles. Ils veulent prendre le pouvoir car ils pensent que la Reine Elia n'est pas légitime au trône. Et d'après certaines rumeurs, un puissant Général Cyniclon se serait rallié à eux et les a convaincu de partir en guerre.

Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour les trois Ikisatashi. Ils semblaient épuiser et tendus par cette guerre. Elia encore plus. Ils étaient tous soumis à de forte pressions, à faire face à des décisions difficiles, comme tout bon leader en temps de guerre.

« - ça doit être dur pour eux, savoir qu'ils mènent des personnes vers une mort certaine... » murmura Lettuce

« - C'est une chose qu'on ne remarque pas à propos des dirigeant et du pouvoir. » soupira Ichigo. « Ils n'ont pas juste le confort et la securité. Ils doivent prendre des décisions difficiles pour leur peuple. »

« - Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont besoin de se battre pour ça. » déclara Pudding. « ça n'a aucun sens de provoquer tant de souffrances et de larmes pour le pouvoir pur et simple. » _Pauvre Taru-taru !_

En effet, des trois frères, Taruto semblait être le plus stressé et fatigué. Après tout, il était le plus jeune et la plupart des soldats qui partaient au combat avait deux fois son âge.

_Ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'être comme ça 24h sur 24. _pensa Pudding.

« - Je vais me promener dans les jardins. Je pense que je vais y rester toute l'après midi alors ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit Pudding en sortant précipitamment de la pièce. Lettuce la regarda sortir surprise par son énergie et se tourna vers Ichigo, un sourire au lèvre.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'elle mijote quelque chose... »

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Taruto était à bout de nerf. La guerre, c'est vraiment pas une promenade de santé pour les (bons) dirigeants. Il n'avait peut-être pas vu les combats de ses propres yeux mais il était épuisé et la pression l'empêchait de bien dormir. Allongé sur son lit, il essaya une énième fois de s'endormir. Il avait espéré que la guerre se finissent vite mais les rebelles étaient plus fort qu'il le pensait.

On frappa à la porte. Il grogna. _Ils pourraient essayer de m'oublier, histoire que je puisse avoir des moments de repos et tranquillité._

« -Entrez. » dit-il irrité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Pudding entra dans la pièce. « - Salut Taru-taru ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Taruto ouvrit les yeux et s'assit précipitamment au bord du lit. « - Pudding ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Pudding gloussa et rougit discrètement. Même quand il était épuisé, il se préoccupait toujours de sa santé à elle. _C'est trop mignon de sa part._

« -Je voulais savoir si, _toi,_ tu allais bien. Tu as mauvaise mine c'est temps-ci... » dit Pudding

« - La guerre nous fait tous ça. » soupira Taruto « - J'espère en finir avec ça le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, les rebelles sont mieux équipés que nous le pensons. Et il possède des armes très destructeur. »

« - Mais vous, vous pouvez créer des Chimera animal. »

« - Seulement Kisshu, Pai et moi. L'art de maîtriser des Chimera animal n'est pas à la portée de tous, tu sais. Et puis, il nous faut des _esprits _pour les utiliser. Ça devient vite fatiguant à la longue... »

Pudding frémit en regardant Taruto. Il avait l'air tellement découragé. Il lui faudrait des vacances...

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. « - Je sais exactement de quoi, tu as besoin. Un jour de congé. »

Taruto la regarda, confus. « - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Pudding s'assit à côté de lui. « - Un jour de congé ! Un jour de relaxation où tu pourras essayer d'évacuer la pression. »

Taruto la regarda un instant puis éclata de rire. « - Merci Pudding. J'avais besoin de rire ces derniers temps. »

« - Mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer. »

« - Pudding, je suis conseiller royal. Mon peuple a besoin de moi. » dit-il incrédule

Pudding leva son petit doigt et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « - Tu ne peux pas les aider en restant dans cet état. Un conseiller nerveux et à bout de force n'a aucune utilité. Tu risques de commettre des erreurs ou pire de te rendre malade. Tu dois prendre un peu l' jour de congé s'impose. »

Elle croisa les bras et le défit de la contre-dire. Il la fixa un instant avant de soupirer « - Je sais qu'il est inutile d'insister avec toi quand tu as pris ta décision. »

Pudding sourit en entendant cela. Il est vrai que Taruto la connaissait maintenant mieux qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. En deux mois, il avait réussi à rattraper 7ans de séparation. C'est comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

« - Et si on allait à l'Oasis de la dernière fois ? »

« - Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on est en guerre. Et si on rentrait dans des rebelles ? »

« - On a qu'a se faire passer pour des marchands. Tu serais un honnête cyniclon qui se rend au marché et je serai ta fem... » elle s'arrêta net, réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Son visage vira au rouge et elle regarda ailleurs. _Ah mince ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire alors que je suis promise à un autre _pensa-t-elle. « Je...me..serais ta...t-ta...ta... » Elle secoua la tête et finit rapidement « Tu peux être un marchand. »

« - Mais Pudding, ça ne change rien. Je suis un conseiller. Je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller dire à Elia que tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu aimerais que personne ne te dérange afin de reprendre des forces. » dit Pudding de plus en plus enthousiaste. Elle sentait que Taruto était sur le point de fléchir. L'heure de gloire était proche !

8888888888888888888888888888 888

« - On est arrivé ! » cria joyeusement Pudding. Elle et Taruto avaient réussi à sortir du palais en douce et Taruto s'était après occupé de la téléportation. Tout deux se tenaient maintenant devant une magnifique Oasis.

Taruto lui était encore sur ses gardes. « - Fais attention Pudding. Il ne faut pas trop s'éloigner. »

Elle rit « - Oh Taru-taru. Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Il n'y a que nous ici. Nous sommes juste de simples personnes qui profitent de la fraîcheur d'une belle oasis. » Elle mit un orteil dans l'eau. « -Woah, l'eau est drôlement bonne. Boulets de canon ! »

Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, elle sauta, vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces blanc avec des petites fleurs jaune et orange. Elle avait pris soin d'emmener ce maillot de bain offert par la Reine. Taruto, lui, avait pris son short noir avec des motifs rouge plutôt stylés.

Pudding resta longtemps sous l'eau. C'est parfois pratique d'être un cyniclon. Lorsqu'elle revint à la surface, on aurait dit une déesse des eaux. Cela fit accélérer les battements du cœur de Taruto. Quelle femme fascinante !

« - Taru-taru, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens ! » ria Pudding.

Taruto sentit le rouge lui montait au joue. « - Je..je pense que je préfère rester sur le bord. » bafouilla-t-il

Pudding soupira, sortit de l'eau et se planta devant Taruto, les bras croisés. « - Taruto, tu es venu ici pour te reposer et t'amuser. » Elle prit son bras. « -Alors viens nager avec moi ! »

En depit de ses protestations, Pudding le poussa et il tomba à l'eau. Elle rit lorsqu'il refit surface.

« -ça tu vas me le payer ! » dit-il mais on voyait bien à son sourire qu'il s'amusait.

Pudding et Taruto passèrent des heures dans l'eau, à jouer inlassablement. Taruto se rendit compte que cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Cette journée avec Pudding était sans prix.

« - Tu avais raison Pudding. » admit-il alors qu'il faisait la planche à ses côtés. « - J'avais vraiment besoin de ce jour de congé. Merci. »

Pudding rit. « -Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. Nous, les femmes, nous savons tout. »

« - Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Peut-être qu'il est temps de rentrer... » dit Taruto en regardant le ciel.

Pudding fit la moue. « - Déjà ? Encore un dernier jeu ! Tu connais Marco Polo ? »

Taruto leva un sourcil. « - Qui est Marco Polo ? »

Pudding ria de sa réponse. « - C'est un jeu pas une personne. Enfin..., c'est aussi une personne mais je parle du jeu. C'est très simple. Tu fermes les yeux et tu dis 'Marco' et moi je te répond 'Polo'. Tu dois essayer de m'attraper en gardant les yeux fermés et en écoutant ma réponse. Mais aucun de nous deux ne doit sortir de l'eau. »

« - Tu crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge ? »

Pudding l'éclaboussa. « - Allez ferme les yeux ! Et retourne toi. »

Taruto soupira et se retourna. « C'est bon, et maintenant ? » Il ne reçu pas de réponse. « - Pudding ? » Toujours rien. « - Bon..je vois. Marco ? »

« - Polo ! »

Taruto hocha la tête. « - Marco. »

« -Polo. »

Il commença à se diriger vers le son de sa voie. Pudding sourit malicieusement en s'éloignant doucement de lui, prenant soin de ne pas faire de vague.

« - Marco. »

« - Polo. »

Elle était proche. Juste un petit peu sur la gauche. Et l'eau était plus basse dans ce coin. Peut-être pouvait-il lui tendre un piège...

« - Marco. »

« -Polo. »

Un peu plus...

« - Marco. »

« - Polo. »

Encore un peu plus...

« - Marco. »

« - Polo. »

Elle était presque au bord. À moins de le contourner, il l'attraperait. Elle doit faire attention.

« - Marco. »

« - Po-aaaaaaah »

Taruto avait plongé vers elle. Mais elle l'évita en le contournant rapidement. Ç a sert d'avoir une partie de l'ADN de singe. Taruto grogna quand ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Il entendit le petit rire de Pudding derrière lui.

« - Marco. » Il n'entendit aucune réponse cette fois. Taruto frissona. « - Marco. » répeta-t-il en s'enfonçant vers des eaux plus profondes. « - Marco. »

Pourquoi ne lui répondit-elle pas? Est-ce qu'elle le taquinait ? Était-elle aller sous l'eau ? Est-ce permis d'aller sous l'eau ?

« - Pudding, j'ai dit Marco. »

« - Polo. » Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement. Et venant de derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle qui lui chatouillait l'oreille. Il se retourna mais il attrapa encore du vide. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle était là.

Puis il l'entendit glousser. Elle était juste à sa gauche, à quelques centimètre de lui. Il plongea encore. Pudding cria et tenta de s'échapper mais les bras de Taruto se refermèrent sur sa taille. Elle ria fort lorsqu'elle se sentit pressé dans ses bras.

Souriant, Taruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il tenait Pudding dans son étreinte. « - Je t'ai attrapé. »

Pudding rit encore. « Hé oui ! » Elle leva la tête vers lui. « - Tu as gagné. »

C'est à ce moment que la situation devint bizarre. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre,et leur visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Ils rougirent presque simultanement. Et Taruto la tenait toujours contre lui.

Pudding pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade. Cette situation ne faisait pas partie de son plan quand elle a voulu que Taruto ait un jour de congé. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être là, blottie dans ses bras au milieu d'une magnifique Oasis avec le soleil qui se couchait en arrière-plan. Scène digne d'un film Romantique.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à observer son visage. En sept ans, son visage avait quand même incroyablement changé. Il semblait bien plus attirant maintenant. À part les yeux. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur. Une couleur si unique un peu doré/jaune plutôt sombre. Avait-il toujours eu des yeux de cette couleur si caractéristiques ? Elle se sentit hypnotisé par eux. Pour la première fois, elle sentit qu'elle avait trouvé la part d'elle-même qui lui manquait tant, dans les yeux de Taruto.

« -...Pudding. » chuchota Taruto

L'enchantement se brisa par l'appel de son nom. Elle s'écarta de lui brusquement, les joues pourpres.

« - Je-Je-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Tout le monde doit commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Taruto crut que son cœur avait été poignardé quand il l'a vit s'éloigner de lui. « - Oui tu as raison. »

« - Je vais récupérer nos affaires. » dit-elle en sortant précipitamment de l'eau.

Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui. Ou sinon elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. Peut-être ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Être seul avec Taruto alors qu'elle s'en allait dans 2 mois. Alors qu'elle allait se marier. S'ils devenaient trop proche, La séparation sera encore plus dure.

Elle devait partir. Elle devait retourner auprès de ses frères et de sa sœur, auprès de ses amis. Ils doivent tous se faire un sang d'encre pendant qu'elle flirtait sous le soleil. Pai n'a toujours pas réussi à installer la communication vers la Terre.

Pudding soupira. Elle savait que c'était inutile de le nier. Elle comprit qu'il y a sept ans, elle lui avait offert son cœur sans le savoir et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de Taru-taru. Mais cet amour était impossible vu qu'ils étaient de deux espèces différentes. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle était changée en cyniclon, ce n'était plus aussi diffèrent...

Pudding secoua la tête. Cela semblait trop compliqué. _Je devrais peut-être demandé à Ichigo et Lettuce ce qu'elles en pensent._

Elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle et pensa que c'était Taruto. Mais des mains sales et brutales lui couvrirent la bouche. Elle essaya de crier mais son cri fut étouffé par la main de l'attaquant.

« - Silence femme. » menaça-t-il. Pudding sentit une lame contre sa gorge. « -...Sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te couper ta joli petite gorge. »

Pudding se pétrifia. Qui est-ce un rebelle ? Non, il ne serait pas venu en territoire ennemi tout seul. Un bandit alors ? Peut-être un voleur ?

« - Fais ce que je te dis et il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. » Il mit sa tête dans les cheveux de Pudding. « - Tu sens bon petite et tu es pas mal roulé. »

_Taru-taru où est-tu ?Viens vite !_

Le bandit ricana et déplaça son couteau contre sa peau. « - Quelle chance de trouver une exquise beauté par ici. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femme. »

Il serra Pudding contre lui. La peur de Pudding se transforma en colère. Et elle frappa de toute ses forces avec son pied le pied du pervers. E voleur grogna et la lacha un moment.

« - **TARU-TARU »**

**« - **Mauvais choix, ma jolie. » dit le voleur en remettant sa main devant la bouche de Pudding. « - Tu le regretteras plus tard. »

« -Pudding! »

_Taru-taru !_

Le voleur se retourna pour voir Taruto arriver. Celui parut horrifier en voyant le bandit menacer Pudding d'un long couteau. Son horreur se transforma vite en rage. « - Laisse-la partir ! »

Le voleur cracha. « - Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu va rester bien tranquillement ici si tu tiens à cette fille. »

Taruto serra les poings. Tout ça est de sa faute. Il aurait du la protéger du danger.

« - Que veux-tu ? » dit-il « - Je te donnerai ce que tu voudras. »

Le bandit ricana encore. « - C'est aimable de ta part mais tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux. Elle, par contre, peut m'offrir beaucoup. »

_Quel cochon. _Pensa Pudding. Elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Elle croisa le regard de Taruto et lui lança un regard désespéré. Taruto promis secrètement de toujours veiller sur elle à partir de maintenant.

« - Il se trouve que je suis un des héros et conseillers de la Reine. Je peux te donner de l'or. »

Le bandit haussa les sourcils. « - Vraiment ? Et que fait Votre honneur dans une simple oasis ? Sans escorte ? »

« - Je peux te le prouver. »

Taruto mit la main derrière son dos et prit son arme. Il la leva et la jetta devant le voleur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. « - Je vois. C'est mon jour de chance. Je vais pouvoir mettre la main sur le pouvoir Royal. Mais bon, cela ne vaut pas la chaleur d'une femme... »

Cette fois, Pudding se mit vraiment en colère. Avec une technique dont elle avait le secret, elle le frappa avec son coude dans les côtes puis fit une pirouette et décocha un coup de pied en pleine tête. Le bandit hurla et recula en mettant les mains sur son visage. Taruto en profita. Il se téléporta devant lui. Le voleur était en train de rouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer le regard furieux de Taruto. Ce dernier leva la main et le voleur se raidit puis s'écroula sur le sol. Taruto venait de lui prendre son esprit.

« - Ouah c'est cool ! » dit Pudding comme si elle ne venait pas de se faire agresser quelques minutes avant.

Taruto se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pudding ne comprit pas trop tout d'un coup, elle se trouvait tout contre lui.

« - Taru-taru ? »

« - Je suis désolé. » dit-il. « - Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être là pour te protéger. »

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Et puis si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait... »

Taruto venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, la coupant net. Pudding n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était en train de l'embrassé. Taruto Ikisatashi, ancien ennemi de la Terre, était en train de l'embrasser.

Et quel baiser ! Était-ce parce que c'était son premier baiser ou parce que c'était lui ?

_Enfin !_ Pensa-t-elle joyeusement en fermant les yeux et en l'embrassant à son tour. Elle embrassait Taruto, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, enfin. Ce cyniclon qu'elle avait aimé secrètement.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Elle sait pourquoi elle ne l'a aimé _que_ secrètement. Elle partait dans 2 mois. À des millions de kilomètres. Sans oublier qu'elle était fiancé à un autre. Elle ne le reverra jamais.

'_jamais'_

Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Leur amour est impossible. Elle devait retourner dans son monde. S'abandonner dans ses désirs comme ça n'allait rendre les choses que plus difficile. Cela n'allait faire que plu mal le jour des au revoir.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Taruto rouvrit les yeux et arrêta le baiser quand il vit qu'elle pleurait.

« - Pudding ? »

Pudding s'eloigna de lui. « - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle à travers ses larmes. C'était la première fois que Taruto la voyait pleurer à cause de lui. Dire qu'i ans, il aurait tout donner pour qu'elle ait peur. Quelle ironie !

« -Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Comment-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Taru-taru, je... » Elle mit sa main sur ses lèvres se rappelant de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Taru-taru, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je pars dans deux mois ! Je me marie juste-juste après ! Cela va déjà être dur de vous dire adieu. Mais toi tu viens et tu fais ça et-...et- moi je...tu... »

Elle sembla avoir du mal à parler à travers ses larmes. Alors elle fit demi-tour et courut en direction du palais, sans un regard en arrière.

Taruto la regarda s'éloigner et tomba à genou. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui à pris ? Pudding avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien avoir entre eux. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? As-t-il cru qu'il aurait pu garder garder Pudding pour toujours ? Il avait esperé alors qu'il savait que c'etait impossible. Elle est humaine. Elle doit retourner auprès de sa famille, de ses amis,... De son fiancé. Pas rester ici. Pas ici à des milliard d'années lumière de la Terre. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour eux. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Souriant tristement à sa propre stupidité, il laissa ses larmes couler. _Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou._

_**8888888888888888888888888888 888**_

_**ET VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir ( et de temps) à faire ce chapitre.**_

_**DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ SVP !**_

_**traduction**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


	12. Parlons à cœur ouvert

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ^^**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW !**

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapitre 12:****_Écoutez votre cœur_**

« - Allez Pudding, dis-nous pourquoi tu as l'air si bouleversé ! »

Pudding était allongé sur son lit à plein ventre, la tête dans les coussins et Ichigo et Lettuce étaient toutes les deux assises de chaque côté de son lit.

« - Tu disparais pendant toutes l'après-midi et tu reviens en pleurs. » dit doucement Lettuce en caressant le dos de Pudding. « - Que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ? »

Mais Pudding ne répondit pas et serra le coussin contre son visage. Ichigo soupira. Elle sait que quelque chose s'était produit lorsqu'elle était partie. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec Taruto ? Lui aussi avait mystérieusement disparu durant plusieurs heures. Et elle ne voyait que lui pour rendre Pudding aussi bouleversée.

« - Est-ce que... c'est à cause de Taruto ? » le visage surpris de Pudding qui se tourna vers elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait vu juste. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il n'a pas...profité de toi, j'espère !? »

Pudding eut l'air outragé. « - Bien sur que non ! Taru-taru ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« - Alors quoi ? » demanda Lettuce. Après un petit moment, Pudding murmura quelque chose. « - Plus fort, Pudding ! »

« - J'ai dit qu'il...m'a embrassé. »

Ichigo et Lettuce se figèrent sur place, surprise. Un ange passa puis...

« - Wouuuuuaaaaooouu ! »Ichigo et Lettuce sautèrent sur place en criant de joie.

« - Il t'a enfin embrassé ! Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Lettuce ravie.

« - je le savais ! Je m'en doutais qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Pudding ! » dit Ichigo, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Euh, les filles... » dit Pudding

« - Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit tout de suite ? » la coupa Ichigo.

« - Oui, tu n'as pas l'air heureuse. » s'inquiéta Lettuce.

« - Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » gémit Pudding. « - C'est terrible. »

Ichigo haussa les sourcils. « - Pudding, nous savons que tu es amoureuse de Taruto. Et il t'a embrassé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de terrible dans tous ça ? »

Pudding grogna. _Je suis si transparente._ « - Oui, c'est vrai, j'aime Taru-taru. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais je suis promise à _un autre._ Et nous partons dans deux mois. Ça va déjà être dur de lui dire au revoir une nouvelle fois. Mais là...je...je n'arriverais pas à le … su-supporter. »

Elle replongea sa tête dans son oreiller, sanglotant de nouveau.

« - C'est vrai... » soupira Lettuce. Dans 2 mois, elles allèrent partir. C'est dommage, elle commençait à bien s'entendre avec Pai.

Parfois, elle espérait pouvoir rester ici. Et elle était sûre que Pudding et Ichigo serait très heureuse ici aussi. Après tout, Ichigo commençait à bien s'entendre avec Kisshu, même si ce dernier passait la plupart de son temps à la taquiner.

Pudding serait plus que ravie de rester au côté de Taruto. Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, ces deux-là.

Et elle ? Et bien, elle appréciait beaucoup Pai. Il avait l'air plus doux et moins cruel que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

_Mais cette planète n'est pas la notre. Nous devons rentrer sur Terre. Nous sommes rester trop longtemps loin de notre vrai maison. Mes parents doivent être mort d'inquietude. Et Ryou et Keichiro aussi. Ils doivent être en train de nous chercher partout. Et puis Mint et Zakuro doivent surement les aider. Il faut que nous rentrions. Il n'y a pas d'autre option._

_Et Kisshu, Pai et Taruto ne peuvent pas venir avec nous. Leur peuple a besoin d'eux.  
Nous ne pouvons pas leur voler leur vie. Ce serait très égoïste de notre part._

_Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour nous. Nous ne devons pas laisser nos sentiments pour eux nous submerger._

Sur cette pensée, Lettuce prit Pudding dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci continuait à pleurer toute les larmes de son cœur brisé.

888888888888888888888888888888888

« - S'il te plaît, Taruto, dis-nous ce qui te tracasse. » demanda Elia.

Taruto secoua la tête. « - Ce n'est rien. Juste une erreur de ma part que je dois régler . »

« - Voyons Taruto, nous souhaitons t'aider. » dit Kisshu. « - Nous sommes en guerre. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes. »

« - ça n'a rien à voir avec la guerre. C'est quelque chose de personnel, je peux le régler seul. »

« - Taruto, nous vivons des temps dangereux. » dit cette fois Pai. « - nous essaierons de t'aider du mieux que nous pouvons. »

« - Je viens de vous dire que je peux gérer ça moi-même. » dit Taruto qui commençait à s'énerver.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ichigo entra, furax.

« - JE VAIS VOUS DIRE QUEL EST LE PROBLEME ! EMBRASSER PUDDING SANS PENSER AUX CONSEQUENCES ! »

Les autres regardèrent Taruto, attendant sa confirmation. Taruto ne répondit pas, mais vu la façon dont ses joues devinrent rouge et le fait qu'il regarda ailleurs en disait assez.

Pai croisa les bras et soupira. « - Je vois. C'est donc ça. »

« - C'est formidable, Taruto. » dit la Reine. « - Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette mine après avoir exprimer tes sentiments ? »

« - Tu t'es pris un râteau, c'est ça. » dit Kisshu.

En vérité, Taruto ne savait pas s'il s'était pris _techniquement_ un râteau ou non.

« - Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Elle m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous car ce sera dur de partir et d'en épouser un autre. »

« - Il y a une solution a ça. » dit malicieusement Kisshu. « - On a qu'a les forcer à rester ici. »

« - Je suis là Kish et _j'entends tout ! » _siffla Ichigo.

« - Quoi ? Tu seras heureuse ici ! Et puis notre peuple vous aime bien. »

« - Il n'est pas question de ça, Kish ! » dit Ichigo.

« - C'est vrai, elle a raison. » dit Pai. « - Après tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour nous, nous ne pouvons pas les blesser ainsi. Les obliger à vivre retenus ici et séparer de leur famille serait le pire des remerciements. »

Taruto soupira et baissa la tête. « - Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si elle finira par me briser le cœur, je ferai tout ce qu'elle me demandera. »

Tous devinrent silencieux à cette déclaration. Ce fut Kisshu qui brisa ce silence.

« -Voilà la solution ! »

Les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. « - Quel solution ? »

Kisshu croisa ses bras. « - Nous devons leur donner envie de rester. Les rendre heureuses. Leur donner notre amour. Nos coeurs... »

Ichigo qui était encore dans la pièce, fixa Kisshu du regard, émue. _Je ne savais qu'il avait un côté doux et romantique comme ça. _Elle sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« - Mais elles partent dans deux mois. Est-il possible de les faire changer d'avis en seulement deux mois ? »

Cette fois, c'est Pai qui avait parlé. Elia leva un sourcil interrogateur et sourit. Il semblerait que Pai ait lui aussi envie de garder Lettuce. Intéressant.

Taruto leva la tête avec espoir. Faire en sorte que Pudding reste ? Lui donner envie de ne pas partir ? La convaincre d'abandonner sa famille, ses amis et sa vie sur Terre ? Pouvait-il faire ça ? Il sait qu'il ferait tout pour garder Pudding avec lui, mais pouvait-il la rendre assez heureuse pour qu'elle n'ait plus envie de retourner à sa vie d'avant ?

Il serra inconsciemment ses poings. Deux mois. Ils ont deux mois pour les convaincre.

_S'il y a un moyen de les faire changer d'avis, il faut que nous le trouvions._

_888888888888888888888888888888888_

Lettuce était assise dehors, en train de jeter des bouts de pain aux poisson. Elle venait d'entendre que les frères cyniclons venaient tous les trois d'avouer qu'ils voulaient qu'elles restent ici. Une partie d'elle bondissait de joie de voir que Pai l'aimait à ce point, l'autre partie était encore méfiante. Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour elle ?

_'Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel ? J'aurai souhaité qu'ils puissent venir avec nous sur Terre.'_

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées égoïstes. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Ils auraient été aussi malheureux qu'elles en ce moment. Leur peuple ont besoin d'eux. De plus, Pudding est la fiancée de Yuebin sur Terre. Elle n'osait pas imaginé les dégâts si Taruto s'en mêle. À eux trois, ils auraient formé une sorte de triangle amoureux.

Avec un soupir, elle lâcha les dernières miettes de pain aux poisson, les enviant un instant. Ils avaient une vie tellement plus simple. En tout cas, plus simple que la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter des émotions.

« - Tout avait l'air tellement plus simple avant. Chacun vivait sur sa planète. » Lettuce soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Et maintenant tout est si confus. »

« - Nous sommes tous un peu perdu. »

Lettuce sentit son cœur raté un battement. Elle se retourna et vit Pai qui s'approchait d'elle. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Savait-il qu'elle était au courant ?

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si effrayé. C'est moi. » dit Pai.

Lettuce rougit et regarda ailleurs. « je-je sais, et je suis désolée. C'est juste que je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre nous soient bléssés. Alors... » Elle se tourna vers Pai. « Alors je voudrais qu'on oublie tout ça. Même si nous avons des sentiments pour vous, ils nous faut les garder pour nous. Restons de simples amis... »

Pai la fixa un moment. Lettuce commença à fondre sous son regard. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

Il fit un pas en avant. « - J'ai bien peur que se ne soit pas possible. »

Lettuce fit un pas en arrière. « - Que veux-tu dire par là ? ».

Pai s'approcha plus près. « - Je ne peux pas garder mes sentiments pour moi car je les aient gardé depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« - Pai... »

« - je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort auparavant, Lettuce. Je ne peux pas ignoré mes sentiments. »

Lettuce continua de reculer, en secouant négativement la tête. « - Pai, ne fais pas ça. Nous ne pouvons pas... Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est juste impossible. »

à chaque pas en arrière qu'elle faisait, Pai avançait d'un pas en avant. « - Qui a dit que ce n'était pas possible ? Vous avez un nouveau corps et vous êtes maintenant ici avec nous. C'est une chance pour nous et je n'ai pas l'intention de la gâcher. Ni moi, ni Kish, ni Taruto. »

« - C'est par hasard que nous sommes ici. » répliqua Lettuce. « - Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu découvrir la pierre avant nous. Ce n'était qu'un accident. »

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le destin nous apporte une opportunité. »

« - ASSEZ ! » Lettuce commença à pleurer. « - ça suffit arrête. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas reprendre les choses comme avant ? »

« - Nous sommes au-delà de tout ça et tu le sais. »

Lettuce heurta le mur avec son dos. Pai était juste devant elle, ses yeux toujours fixé sur elle. « - Pai s'il te plait, C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. N'empire pas les choses. Nous partons dans deux mois. »

Pai mit sa main sur sa joue. En dépit de tout ses protestations, Lettuce appuya sa joue sur sa main. « - Je ne veux pas que tu partes Lettuce. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. Je sais que tu veux retourner chez toi mais on peut changer beaucoup de chose en deux mois. » Il passa son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Et j'espère pouvoir changer ton choix en deux mois. Ne penses pas que Taruto et Kish ne feront pas la même chose pour Pudding et Ichigo. »

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de Lettuce maintenant. Dans un tout autre contexte, elle aurait été enchantée d'entendre ça de lui. Mais pas maintenant, pas dans cette situation.

« - Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça à moi, Pai. Je ne peux pas le supporter. » Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. « - Je t'aime, Pai ! Je t'ai aimé pendant longtemps. Mais être près de toi quant je sais que nous partirons pour toujours dans quelque temps est une véritable torture. Donc, s'il te plait, arrête. »

Pai la fixa un moment, songeur mais déterminé. « Tu me connait mieux que ça Lettuce. Je n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Tu dis que vous allez partir dans deux mois. Ça signifie pour moi que nous avons deux mois pour vous convaincre de rester. »

« - Pai-... »

Sa phrase fut coupé par le baiser de Pai. Elle savait qu'elle devait se battre, résister à ses avances, mais elle n'en eut pas la force de le faire. Elle essaya déjà de ne pas l'embrasser aussi mais se décision ne tenu pas longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui rendit son baiser.

Le cœur de Pai fondit comme neige au soleil quand il sentit qu'elle l'embrassait en retour. Il lui sembla que ses espoirs n'était si inatteignable. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait rendre Lettuce heureuse ici. Il l'aimerait et la chérirait plus que tout sur Cynaqua.

Ils se séparèrent, tout deux a bout de souffle. Pai ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lettuce. Sur son visage, on décelait du bonheur et de la tristesse. Elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour et le regarda. Il lui adressa un sourire et sécha ses larmes.

Lettuce tremblait un peu. « - ça ne change rien, Pai. Peu importe les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre, je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille et mes amies. Quand le temps viendra, je partirai. »

Pai posa son front contre le sien. « - Alors je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Mais sache que je ne renoncerai pas et je me battrai pour toi, Lettuce. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse et je t'aimerai de toute mon âme. Je te veux à mes côtés, Lettuce. Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. »

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il lui donna un dernier sourire puis il se retourna et partit. Lettuce le suivit du regard. Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, elle s'effondra sur elle-même. Elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Devrait-elle être heureuse ou triste de sa décision ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposé faire ?

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Et voilaaaaaaa !**

**Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps ^^ j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire et tout !**

**Promis, je ferai en sorte que les autres chapitres arrivent plus vite !**

**Merci aux reviews**


	13. Disons nous au revoir

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci pour les reviews , ça me fait plaisir que ça vous plaise ^^**

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapitre 13 :**_** Disons-nous au revoir...**_

Malheureusement les cyniclons trouvaient de moins en moins de temps à passer avec les filles. La guerre empirait et ils étaient tous très occupés. Elia leur accordait rarement du temps libre et quand ils en avaient, ils n'étaient pas au meilleurs de leurs formes.

Mais être avec Ichigo redonnait toujours de l'énergie à Kisshu qui était pourtant le plus occupé des trois. Durant son temps avec elle, il faisait tout pour la séduire et gagné définitivement son cœur. Et cette fois, aucun 'aoyama-kun' en vue. Ichigo commença par le refuser au début puis accepta peu à peu son affection et arrêta de le fuir. Cependant, elle ne considérait toujours pas que rester pourrait être une possibilité. Il en fut de même pour Pudding et Lettuce.

Mais le sujet principal qui occupait toutes les pensées était la guerre. Comme le fit remarquer Elia, les rebelles possédaient des armes faite d'un métal rare et précieux. Et Mortel. Cela leur donnait un avantage considérable car la recette de leurs n'est connue que d'une minorité d'entre eux. Au train où allaient les choses, Elia envisageait de se rendre avec Kish, Pai et Taruto sur le front. Cela rendait Ichigo vraiment, vraiment très inquiète.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas tant. » lui dit Elia. « - Ils savent se battre. Ils l'ont prouvé. »

« - Oui mais les batailles sont pleine d'imprévues. » s'inquiéta Ichigo.

Elia haussa les épaules. « - Ils auront les kimera animal pour les assister. »

« - Mais les rebelles ont des armes redoutables... » continua Ichigo.

Elia et Ichigo se trouvait dans la salles des bains. Elles étaient devenues proches au fil du temps. Elia considérait presque les mew mew comme des nouvelles petites sœurs. En ce moment, Elia regardait Ichigo se rongeait les ongles d'un œil attendrie. Elle aurait aimé aussi que les filles restent. Elle adorait leur compagnie. Ces jeunes humaines étaient courageuses et avaient le cœur pure. Elles aimaient les choses simples et c'est une qualité rare quand on a autant de pouvoir.

« - Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo... » soupira Elia. « - Ils ont réussit à vaincre le seigneur Bleu. Je suis sure qu'ils peuvent réussir à battre de simples cyniclons. »

« - Peut-être... » murmura Ichigo. « - Dis-moi en plus sur ce général...Cronos c'est ça ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur lui mais personne ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui. »

Elia se mordit les lèvres, soucieuse. « - Moi-même, je ne le connait pas très bien. Je sais que c'est un puissant guerrier qui aime les batailles. Il a la réputation d'être impitoyable. Mes informateurs m'ont dit que ce général n'a pas apprécié la chute du Seigneur Bleu et ma venue au pouvoir. C'est pourquoi, il prétend être le digne successeur du Seigneur Bleu. »

Ichigo frissonna. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui mais elle sentait que ce Général Cronos n'avait pas l'air d'être une bonne personne.

« - Mais conspirez contre toi... C'est de la haute trahison non ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu es la Reine après tout. »

« - C'est quelqu'un de très puissant et un bon nombre de cyniclon n'ont pas encore digéré la mort du Seigneur Bleu. Ils pensent que Kisshu, Pai et Taruto ont conspirés contre le Seigneur Bleu pour prendre le pouvoir et qu'ils se servent de moi pour diriger. Cronos peut très bien se servir de ça pour faire un coup d'état et gagner la guerre. »

Ichigo grogna. Donc il faisait parti de ces personnes avide de pouvoir qui croit encore que le Seigneur Bleu détient la vérité absolue. Super, les rebelles avaient un véritable tyran a leur tête. Un mec qui ne pense qu'a lui et prêt à tous les massacres, c'est presque un nouveau Seigneur Bleu. Pile ce dont ils ont besoin.

Ichigo soupira « - Je voudrais tellement que cette guerre se termine vite. »

« - Moi aussi ! » approuva Elia, « Comme ça, Kisshu passera plus de temps avec toi pour te convaincre de rester. »

« - Elia ! »

La Reine rit doucement. « - Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Je peux voir la petite marque que tu caches derrière ton collier. » Ichigo rougit et couvera son cou . Elia sourit en regardant son amie embarrassée maintenant. « - Dis-moi... est-ce que vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout ? »

« - QU-QUOI ? N-NON BIEN SUR QUE NON ! »

Elia rit encore. « - Je te taquine. Je trouve ça trop mignon. Vous êtes vraiment des couples adorables. »

« - Aucune de nous est en couple. Et Pudding est actuellement fiancée ! »

« - Bon, peut-être officiellement sur Terre mais ici, on peut voir qu'elle et Taruto sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et je pense vraiment que vous devriez rester ici. Je n'ai jamais vu Kisshu aussi joyeux avant que tu n'arrive, tu sais-... »

« - Elia s'il te plaît ! »

« - Je sais, je sais. Tu ne veux pas en parler. » soupira Elia. _' Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez, mes chers conseillers. Il ne vous reste plus que trois semaine pour les faire changer d'avis. Si vous n'arrivez pas à les convaincre avant la date limite, elles seront parties pour de bon !'_

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

« - Ma reine, j'apporte de mauvaise nouvelle du front. »

Un soldat était agenouillé devant Elia. Elia soupira. Le temps est venu.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

« - J'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvons plus y échapper. » Dit Elia.

Elle s'adressait à Kisshu, Pai et Taruto. Ils étaient tous les trois épuisés et affichait un air dépité.

« - Nous devons partir sur le front. » finit Elia.

Kisshu soupira et croisa les bras. Ils devaient donc en venir à ça. Ils devront s'impliquer en personne eux aussi dans cette bataille. Kish avait espéré qu'ils pourraient trouver une autre solution. Envoyé des gens de leur peuple se battre les uns contre les autres était déjà assez dur. Personnellement, il ne préfère pas les voir tuer et être tué.

« - D'après nos sources, la majorité des batailles se passent dans cette région. » dit Pai en pointant un endroit sur la boule ( vous savez les boules bizarres qu'ils ont dans les ANIME )

« - Tout porte à croire que ce général Cronos se trouverait dans les parages. Je pense que le supprimer devrait être notre principale objectif. Si c'est lui qui a orchestré cette rébellion, c'est lui qui doit avoir le plus d'influence sur eux. Si nous le mettons hors d'état de nuire, alors les rebelles ne pourront se coordonner aussi bien qu'avant et nous pourrons mettre fin à cette guerre. »

Kisshu approuva le plan d'un signe de tête. « - Ce serait la meilleure option qui s'offre à nous. J'aurais espérer que ce soit aussi facile. Seulement quelque chose me dit que ça va être facile à dire mais pas à faire. »

Taruto se tourna vers Elia. « - Ma reine, ne voyez-vous pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? »

Elia ferma les yeux. « - Hélas, je ne voie rien. Le futur est incertain. Cependant... » elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète « Je perçois de sombres nuages. Une force maléfique influence cette guerre. Je sens qu'elle sont à l'œuvre mais je ne peux indiquer d'endroit précis. »

Kisshu ferma le yeux en pensant à la déclaration de la reine. Tout ceci est troublant. Une force maléfique à l'œuvre ? Ça ne pouvait pas être le Seigneur Bleu, il était parti pour de bon. Mais alors qui pouvait dégager une telle force ?

« - Quoique nous affrontons, nous ne pouvons plus éviter l'affrontement. » dit Elia en l'air jetant un regard navré. « - Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que vous auriez voulu avoir plus de temps pour les demoiselles Ichigo, Lettuce et Pudding. »

Taruto ferma les yeux. La guerre l'arrachait de Pudding. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas convaincu de rester. À chaque fois, pudding essayait d'éviter le sujet ou alors elle le fuyait. Kisshu et Pai n'eurent pas plus de chance. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient échoué. Elles les quitteront bientôt. Et ils ne seront même pas là pour les voir partir. Ils seront sur le front de la guerre.

La vérité désespéra Taruto mais en tant que conseiller de la Reine, il avait, avec ses frères, le devoir de veiller sur leur peuple.

Kisshu soupira. Il aurait tant aimer tout laisser tomber pour accompagner sa Koneko mais ce n'était pas une option. Il devait passer le bonheur de son peuple avant le sien. Il regarda ses frères qui étaient tous deux terrassés. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais cette réalité était très dure à supporter. Ils devaient les laisser partir.

Kisshu se redressa, déterminé. « - Il y a des choses plus importantes que nos amours. Taruto, va préparer les archers. Je vais voir où en sont les montures. »

Taruto soupira, s'inclina avec Kisshu devant la Reine puis quitta la pièce. Pai se tourna vers elle.

« - Votre Majesté, Kisshu, Taruto et moi-même allons prendre les devants. Mais Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour s'occuper du transfert des mewmew. »

« - Je le ferai Pai. Ces procédures ne me sont pas inconnus et pour l'instant, je serais plus utile ici que sur le front. Vous avez tous trois beaucoup plus d'expériences que moi en matière de combats. »

Pai s'inclina et quitta la pièce à son tour. Elia laissa couler une larme sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas oser leur dire mais elle avait vu quelque chose de la bataille. C'était les centaines de personnes qui allait mourir bientôt durant cette lutte de pouvoir insensée.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

« - Tu pars en guerre ? » cria Ichigo quand Kisshu lui annonça les nouvelles.

Kisshu hocha la tête. « - Oui, nous partirons demain. »

Ichigo sentit ses jambes se dérober et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. « - J'aurai tant aimé qu'on arrive pas à une telle extrémité. Vous devez vraiment partir ? »

« - J'en ai bien peur. Mais je ne suis pas sur que notre soutien donnera le change. »

« - Mais...Mais... » essaya -t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le convaincre de venir avec elle. Il devait s'occuper de son peuple. Il avait un devoir envers sa Reine. « - Est-ce que tu seras de retour pour notre retour sur Terre ? »

Aucune réponse. Un ange cyniclon passa. Ichigo leva la tête pour voir l'air désolé de Kish. « - Je ne suis pas sur. Il y a de grandes chances que non. La guerre peut durer des semaines voir des mois. » Ichigo sentit son cœur se errer et son visage attristé brisa celui de Kisshu. « je suis vraiment désolé. Mais Elia restera pour s'occuper de votre départ. »

« - Et quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « - C'est tout ? Tu pars en guerre pendant que moi, j'irai sur terre reprendre mon petit train-train quotidien ? Sans même savoir si vous reviendrez sain et sauf de cette guerre ? Et encore si vous la gagnez ! » Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. « - Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, Kisshu tu entends ! Je ne peux pas ! » Elle sanglota comme si sa peine la blessait aussi physiquement puis leva les yeux vers Kisshu. « - Vous pourriez venir avec nous sur Terre. Après tout, vous aimez bien la Terre puisque vous avez essayer de vous y installer... »

« - Ichigo... »

Elle ne lui donna pas la chance de dire autre chose. Elle sembla désespérée à ce stade. « - Je suis sure que votre peuple ira bien ! Après tout, les rebelles n'en veulent qu'aux humains non ? Lorsque vous êtes partis sur Terre, ils ont réussis à se débrouiller sans vous ! »

Kisshu caressa la joue d' Ichigo et murmura « - Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. En tant que conseiller, j'ai un devoir à accomplir envers mon peuple. Le Seigneur Bleu m'a ordonné à moi puis à Pai et Taruto de venir. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Cette fois, c'est diffèrent. Je ne peux pas fuir mes devoirs. Mon peuple a besoin de moi. »

« - Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! » cria Ichigo maintenant en colère. « - Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! S'il te plaît Kisshu, viens avec moi. Nous pourrons être heureux tous ensemble !Nous pourrons _être _ensemble. S'il te plaît, Kisshu, Je t'aime. »

« - Ichigo _ça suffit !_ Juste...stop. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. Surtout en temps de guerre, je veux être aux côtés de mon peuple. Je suis le conseiller royale et c'est mon devoir que de les protéger. » Il secoua sa tête. « - Je suis désolé Ichigo mais c'est notre dernière nuit ici. Demain, nous partirons sur le champs de bataille. »

Il la regarda avec pitié, cherchant de la compassion dans son regard. Il ne reçut que de la colère mélangé à de la douleur. Ichigo recula, s'éloignant de lui.

« - Et bien, si tu pars en guerre demain, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu passes plus de temps avec ton peuple, puisqu'il est clair qu'ils comptent plus pour toi que moi ! »

Elle pivota et fila hors de la pièce. Kisshu ne la poursuivit pas. Ses dernières paroles, même si elle les avait dit dans la colère et la détresse, l'ont vraiment blessé. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il l'aimait plus que tout dans l'univers ? S'ils n'avaient été que de simples cyniclons sans pouvoir, il était sur que lui et ses frères aurait accompagné leurs belles sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais ils étaient conseillers et guerriers de la Reine. Une race entière dépendait d'eux.

_'j'ai passé tellement de temps à comploter et à attaquer les humains pour sauver mon peuple. _Pensa -t-il. _Mais j'aurais du échanger ce temps pour en passer plus avec toi, mon chaton.'_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ichigo trouva Pudding et Lettuce en larmes dans leurs chambres. Leurs chambres ? Non, ce n'étaient pas leur chambre. Leur chambres se trouvaient à des milliard de kilomètres, tout comme leurs amis et leurs familles. Bientôt, elles seront de retour parmi eux mais elles seront séparés à jamais de leurs moitiés.

'_Les relations_ _longue distance, ça a toujours du mal à marcher.'_

Ichigo soupira. Elle savait que se rapprocher des cyniclons étaient une mauvaise idée. Qu'est qu'elle croyait ? Qu'ils pourraient apprendre à mieux se connaître puis rentrer à la maison comme si de rien n'était ? Ce n'était pas bon. Elle regarda les filles en larmes. Vraiment, vraiment pas bon. Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix et elle avait passer sa colère sur Kisshu.

'_Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dit ça ? Je ne le pensait même pas. Je sais qu'il essaye juste de protéger son peuple. Ichigo, tu n'es qu'une idiote._

Elle devait aller s'excuser. Il partait demain et elle ne voulait pas que leurs derniers moments ensemble se passent de la colère et la rancœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Lettuce et Pudding avait besoin d'elle. Il semble que ni Taruto ni Pai aient réussi à les consoler. Ils doivent avoir le cœur brisé eux aussi.

Ichigo ne quitta pas la chambre. À la place, elle se mit aux côtés de Pudding et de Lettuce et pleura avec elle, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emportent.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888  
**

Tout les préparatifs étaient terminés. Kisshu, Pai et Taruto se tenait près à partir. Beaucoup de personnes sont venus pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Ichigo se tenait parmi eux aux côtés de Lettuce, Pudding et Elia.

Kisshu s'avança pour s'adresser aux peuples. « -Mes amis, le temps est venu pour nous. Les rebelles sont des ennemis redoutables, et nos soldats sont débordés. Mais cette guerre est loin d'être finis. Et je jure que nous nous battrons de toutes nos forces et nous vaincront. »

Les cyniclons applaudirent. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kisshu était un leader né. C'est tellement dommage que ses devoirs envers son peuple les séparent.

_J'aurais du le voir après tout ce temps. _pensa Ichigo tristement. _Entre Kisshu et moi, ça ne marchera jamais._

Elle vit les trois cyniclons s'approcher. Pudding qui était au bord des larmes, se jeta dans les bras de Taruto.

« - Tu vas -_snif-_ v-vraiment_-snif-_vraiment me-_snif- _me manquer, T-T-Tar-tar .J'aurais_- snif-_t-t-t-tellement voulu-_sniff-_rester a-a-a-_sniff- _avec toi, m-m-m-mais... »

Taruto sourit tristement à Pudding. « - Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Pudding. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur sur terre et que tu continueras de sourire. »

Pudding fit 'oui' de la tête et le serra plus fort contre elle. « -Ne m'oublie pas. »

Taruto secoua négativement la tête. « - Jamais. »

Lettuce aussi s'était blottis dans les bras de Pai et sanglotait. Pai appuya sa joue sur sa tête et laissa échapper une larme.

Ichigo et Kisshu se contentait de se regarder. Cependant, Ichigo donnait un air qui indiquait clairement qu'elle retenait ses sentiments. Kisshu avait la même expression. Il aurait voulu lui dire des millions de choses mais il n'arrivait même plus à les penser.

« - Eh ben, ça y est. » = _je ne veux pas te dire adieu._

Ichigo hocha la tête. « - Oui, tu vas me manquer. » = _Ne me laisse pas._

Kisshu regarda par terre un moment puis la regarda encore une fois. « - J'aurais souhaiter passer plus de temps avec toi. » = _Je veux te garder près moi pour toujours._

« -Moi aussi. » = _pourquoi devons-nous être séparés ?_

Kisshu se gratta la nuque, embarrassé. « - Dis bonjour aux autres humains de ma part. » =_ Je t'aime._

Ichigo rougit doucement et regarda par terre. « - Je n'y manquerai pas. » = _Prends moi dans tes bras et ne me lâche plus._

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Kisshu la serra contre lui. « - Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Il l'embrassa puis lui dit. « - Adieu Koneko. »

Et il se retourna et signala à Pai et Taruto leur départ. Ces derniers le suivirent à regret. Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Elle ne peut pas le supporter. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

« - Kisshu. » cria-t-elle et courut après lui.

Kisshu s'arrêta. Il regarda au-dessus de son épaule et la vit courir après lui. Ichigo ne ralentit pas et le percuta littéralement. Tous deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme mettant tout leur amour dans ce qui probablement était leur dernière étreinte.

« - Je t'aime Kisshu. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparer. »

« - Je t'aime aussi Ichigo. Et je ne veux pas non plus être loin de toi. Mais souviens-toi, nos corps seront peut-être séparés par des milliers de galaxies mais nos cœurs resteront à jamais liés. »

Ichigo fit un bruit qui avait l'air d'être le croisement d'un rire et d'un gemissement. « - Revenez sain et sauf. La première chose à faire après cette guerre et d'établir une connexion vers la Terre pour nous dire comment tout cela s'est terminé. »

Il lui sourit. « - Je ferai en sorte que tu soit fière de moi. » Il posa un dernier baiser sur le dos de sa main. « - Adieu Ichigo. »

Puis il se retourna vers Pai et Taruto et tous trois commencèrent à voler pour se téléporter vers le champs de bataille.

Tout est fini maintenant. Ils étaient partis de leur vie pour de bon.

Pudding et Lettuce s'approchèrent d'Ichigo qui s'était effondré sur elle-même. Elles restèrent là, prostrées et pleurèrent durant des heures.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Et Voilàaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Eh oui, les filles reviennent à la maison... Vous avez tous pensé que les cyniclons avait un big plan de séduction pour convaincre les mew mew... eh ben non désolé . La guerre fait rage mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est loin d'être terminé . ^^**

**en fait, le dialogue en italique avec Kisshu et Ichigo, c'était les choses qu'ils auraient voulu dire mais ils en ont pas eu le courage... :'(**

_**REVIEW please please please**_

_à suivre... **Choisis ta propre destinée ^^**_


End file.
